Undercover Part 2 - Return of the Master
by PastaLaVista-Baby
Summary: After adapting to a normal, quaint existence, a new threat appears, and 1.5 and the others must rise up and overcoming this challenge. 30 sets out on a trip, and before long, 1.5, now alone, finds herself in a situation that could only be impossible. 1.5 now struggles to stop the enemy while her time begins to run out. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS
1. Chapter 1: The Final Act

From -1.5's View:

I awaken to the quietest of mornings. The sun shines, and rays of sunlight pour into my room. I generally hate mornings, unless I wake up next to 30, whose usual space in my bed is currently empty. He WAS here, but I guess he left or something (obviously). He used to have a tendency to wake up at 4 AM or so, especially a few months back. He barely does it anymore, and I think it's because he sleeps more peacefully now. He doesn't have to worry about my safety or ever losing me. We stay together, no matter what. Last month, we made a promise to one another, and I intend very much to keep it, no matter what happens.

I sigh and turn over, and look at the calendar on the wall. Today is January 19th. It's my birthday, and it's a day that I happen to dread. I had originally planned on spending today alone, because last year I had been by myself. It's amazing to look back and see what can happen in a year's time.  
>I hear three gentle knocks on the door, and sit up in my bed. I guess I have to let the day begin, even though I'm nowhere near interested in celebrating.<br>"Come in." I murmur. The door opens.  
>"Happy birthday!" he says enthusiastically as he enters the room.<br>"Thank you." I mumble. 30's happiness for my coming of age makes me scowl a little. I really don't see what the big fuss is.  
>"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." he says. "How'd you sleep?<br>"I slept well." I say. "Ready for the big day? It's going to be a long trip."  
>"Yeah, but I'm more concerned with making sure you have a great day." he chuckles. How sweet of him.<p>

He asks me how I'm feeling on my birthday. I just tell him that I'm okay, but cold - hopefully that convinces him to stay here with me. I can't really help it, I just really love him. I mean that more than anything and I don't know what I'd do without him.  
>30 politely tells me he can't stay right away. He explains that the others are outside having breakfast and doing last minute packing. He says they sent him to come get me. Now, if they were smart, they wouldn't have sent someone that I could very easily distract. He walks over to the window on the other side of the room.<br>"Every single one of them is out there. Even the new guy."  
>"Okay, and what time are we leaving again?"<br>"About 3:30," he smiles. "That's 15:30 in 24 hour time, heheh."  
>"And... what time is it right now?"<br>"It's still early, like not even ten."  
>Suddenly something really wants him. I mean, I think I deserve the right to spend the morning with my boyfriend on my damn birthday. I mean, it's 9 in the morning, and we have hours until we leave. I just want him to come stay in bed with me. And plus, honestly, I think it's really obvious why they sent 30 up here and not like 14 or V or anyone else.<br>"Oh, come on." I joke. "It's my birthday." I look at him, without another word, but still smiling.  
>"Fine." he says jokingly and sits on the side of my bed. "1.5, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but you look kind of down. Are you alright?"<p>

Maybe he gets it. I suppose I could elaborate.

"I'm not really a fan of my birthday." I say. "It's not really my thing." He asks me why.  
>"It reminds of what my life was and still could have been like if I were still alone. I... I remember the first day I woke up. I was all by myself. I just felt so desolate as soon as I realized I was the only one. It was difficult to be alone."<br>"I-It must have been awful." He looks at the ceiling, frowning.  
>"But I've tried to put it all aside..." I smile at him and kiss him on the side of the face. "Because later, I found you." I smile at him and he pulls me closer.<br>"30, I was so happy when I met you. I just… I was elated, and I couldn't believe that I had found someone else. And, you were just so nice, and open and friendly and I couldn't believe it. I thought that maybe by life would change now that you were in it, and it did." I put my arms around him.  
>"I know what you're saying. I felt something similar when we met. I was really happy, to put it simply." He puts his hand under my arm and onto my back.<br>"I'm sorry." I say.  
>"Why are you sorry?" he asks, confused.<br>"That I made you wait so long for all of this. The words you wanted to hear never came out till a month ago." I put head down.  
>"Cheer up." He smiles. "As long as they were said, that's what counts - to know you love me."<br>"I guess so, but I still just feel bad."  
>He looks me in the eye and smiles.<br>"When you told me you loved me for the first time, I was so happy that I didn't even know what to do. It didn't matter when or how you said it, as long as you did and you meant it."  
>"True... and I absolutely did mean it." I smile at him.<p>

It surprises me how much 30 loves me. I don't find myself to be any of the things he describes me as... I'm not perfect like he claims. I'm not as pretty as he says. I doubt my personality is anywhere near as colorful as he describes it. He even says things like 'you're so strong' and 'you'd be a good mom if you ever were', and of course it means a lot but I can't help but feel like I'm not really any of those things. I just face that I'm not really that interesting or anything else he puts me on a pedestal for. But, despite all of this, 30 is still just so sweet. Being complimented by him always feels good. I love him and I trust him more than anyone else. If I didn't, I don't think we'd be where we are now.

He hugs and kisses me for a moment or so.  
>"I hope you know how much I mean it too." He looks at me with a cheerful smile. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."<br>"30..." I have no words. He never fails to make me smile. "You're gonna make me cry…" I utter. He looks at me and places his hands on my shoulders.  
>"Don't cry." He whispers. "Don't cry." He caresses my cheek. "You're strong, and you're incredible, and... and I could go on forever." He holds me.<br>"You really think so?"  
>"I know so." he says. "You reassure me every time I see you."<p>

Before I can reply to him, he kisses me again. In the kisses that he gives, there is a kind of really hard, intense passion and love that I can't even explain. But whenever we kiss each other I feel it. It's just this feeling. It's like... electricity. It feels like he puts his whole life into this, as if it were the last time we're ever going to do see each other. It is very hard to find words for such a feeling. Whatever it is, it is absolutely wonderful and very powerful.  
>I get caught up in his behavior, closing my eyes and enjoying the company of such a loving person. Maybe this day isn't so bad. I'd ponder on it longer, but I don't really want to think about it right now - I just want to think about how my life is changed and how happy I am now. My brain is too engulfed in feeling ecstatic and satisfied anyways. I can barely concentrate with him so close to me. I feel everything around me deepen as I keep my eyes shut, but still feel his face touching mine. I hear our breathing, and my heart beating, but nothing else. I only am registering him and I and nothing else. But, before long, I feel my shoulder bones and the back of my head press into the cozy sheets of my bed.<p>

From Doctor H's view:

Ugh, I'm exhausted.  
>It's too cold outside, I hate the weather, and I'm just about fed up with stuffing all of my things into a suitcase. Plus, I'm stuck sitting with to someone who basically ruined the future in which I hoped for... or maybe he just threw it off track. Things are changing with the others. I don't feel so mean anymore. Doctor S is treating me different, mostly because I think I'm doing the same for him. I'm just about sure that he still cares about me, in THAT way, and I'm okay with that (because I think I'm feeling the same about him, but I'm not sure yet.)<p>

"So how have you been, babycakes?" Doctor G asks me in an overly flirtatious voice.

I see Doctor S scowl (See what I mean?). He's standing by the car, but he's definitely eyeing him. They never liked each other, and it's very easy to tell that there's tension between them. Even if they're having what seems like a friendly conversation, one of them furrows their brows and the other frowns as they talk. It's really weird to me. Honestly though, I can barely stand Doctor G. He's very mean - I don't even know why we invited him to come stay with us, as well bring him along as we're moving. I just want to get away from him and go hang out with Doctor V or Doctor S instead.

"Don't call me that." I sternly say to him. "I don't appreciate it at all."  
>Dr. G looks away for a minute. "Well, you could be."<br>"Not going to happen." I groan.  
>"Aw, come on!" he whines.<br>"Look." I say. "You seem to have this crazy idea that I like you or something. We are not and will never be in a romantic relationship. The only reason you ever started speaking to me to begin with was because you wanted something like a friend to hook up with or the leftovers of the dinners I cooked for my actual boyfriend."  
>"That's funny... I was actually going to ask you for a favor." he murmurs quietly.<br>"No."  
>"Aw! Why not?" he whines some more.<br>"I don't do things for anyone. Well, at least not for you, I don't."  
>At that moment, he scratches his face and refuses to make eye contact with me. He must be asking me for something ridiculous.<br>"What exactly do you even want?" I ask.  
>"One of those little people." he proclaims. "I really want one."<br>"Um, why would I do that for you?" I question him.  
>"Because deep down, you're nice and would totally do that for your friend."<br>"Get the fuck out."

Doctor S strolls over with a flustered expression very similar to mine.

"Hey man!" says Doctor G. "How are you doing, huh?"  
>"Just ducky." Doctor S replies sarcastically. "Why don't you leave her alone.<br>"Why do you guys hate me so much? I never did anything to you."  
>Doctor S and I both just glare at him, and then exit. He puts his arm on my shoulder.<p>

"I have a suggestion." he says calmly. "Well, two, actually."  
>"And those would be..."<br>"We kick him out."  
>"Ha, you've got my vote on that one." I joke. "What's your other suggestion?"<br>We walk further, over back to the car.  
>"Maybe we should start dating again." he says. I stop.<br>"What if the same thing happens as last time?" My eyes widen a little.  
>"I won't let that happen. Last time, we just hit a bump in the road - it obviously wasn't a big one, considering we're still friends and we live together." he says.<br>"True... but I'm scared."  
>"Why?" he asks. "We had a nice relationship. I'll take care of you, and you can take care of me. We'll always be there for each other, just like how it used to be. I mean, even if you say no, I'm going to ask you again, because I know you still love me."<br>"It sounds lovely, but I'm going to need time."  
>"I understand, and I want you to know that I still have very strong feelings for you. There are plenty of reasons to get back together."<br>He can read me well - much like a good book he'd always enjoy in his free time. Though I doubt this is true, if I just happen to be another paperback to him, I hope with all of my soul that he never puts me on the shelf and forgets that I'm there, waiting to be held in his warmth again.

From -1.5's view:

30 looks down at me. Choking on his breath, he asks me how I'm feeling.

"Spectacular." I say, running my hand over his shoulder and onto his back. I feel like all of the stuff I felt back months and months ago was just some sort of phase. It doesn't really even feel real. I don't even think I'd care to wonder about it anymore.

The clock in the lab makes a bell sound, ten to be exact. I guess we still don't have to go for a while.  
>I tell 30 this, and he asks if we should head down and go see everyone so they can wish me happy birthday.<p>

"30, I appreciate you wanting to spread joy and birthday cheer, but I'd rather stay up here and enjoy the day with you."

"Well, it's your birthday, we'll celebrate how you want. If you just want to stay settled here, that's what we'll do."

"We're going to see them in a little while. I'd like to stay here. I hope you like the sound of that."

"I do." He says.

-

I roll onto my side and look at 30, who seems to be just lying there on the other side of the bed, smiling like an idiot.

"I guess I can take back what I'd said about having a shitty birthday." I manage to get out in a few breaths.

"Are you happy?" he asks. "Because I sure am."

"Well, yes. Thank you for..." I pause because he won't stop smiling. "Everything."

"I hope this is a step up from your last one." he jokes.

"Thanks to you." I say. "Now, all we have to do is wait until we get to your birthday." I raise my brow at him. 30's eyes get really wide for a second and he covers his mouth because his smile is from cheek to cheek now. I hear him mutter something under his breath, and slight look down at me for a minute. He then puts his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

"I don't know how long I can wait." he says excitedly. He hugs me really tight and I kiss him on the side of the mouth.

"Neither can I." I whisper.

He just looks at me with anticipating eyes and a big smile, and exhales. It is still so early in the morning.

From 30's view:

Once January passed, time began to fly by. It's June already, and today is my birthday. I can't believe it's been a whole year. So much has happened in only three hundred and sixty-something days. But, besides the day, I've noticed that things have changed around here, for the better.  
>I've noticed a change in the atmosphere around here. Everyone is on the same page, nobody argues, and we all just get along. We just stay happy and go wherever the wind happens to take us. We are not afraid of anything anymore, and we all kind of just live in harmony at this point.<br>But... there is this one thing that bothers me. The new guy. I get this weird feeling whenever I see him - like he's got something up his sleeve. I don't really know what it is, but hopefully it's just me.

On the birthday note, I had a great day. We had a little celebration, and it was pretty entertaining.  
>Later in the evening, I find myself sitting in bed, simply just relaxing. I'm exhausted - I remembered 1.5's comment from a few months back... and she kept her word for certain.<br>The whole thing was perfect. It was slow, and really tender, and passionate... my personal favorite way to express these kind of feelings. I remember everything she said during it. Her voice sounded so amazing... so clear and so comfortable. From the moment she approached me and slipped under my arm, I should have known what I was in for. She said so many things to me that I've always wanted to hear. All I could manage to mutter back to her between my breathing was that I wouldn't ever leave her, because I love her more than anything in the world.

1.5 is a rare find. I wish there were more people like her - actually, I take that back. If there were actually more like her, I'd never realize how lucky I am to have her in my life.

We spent the rest of the night awake. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Things couldn't be better, and I hope that will never change.


	2. Chapter 2: Nights to Remember

From 25's view:

This sucks. Piles of paper, wooden boards, rusty metal pieces on the floor... I didn't expect this. I was hoping for so much more. I feel myself frown.

"I guess you don't like the place." says the girl on the other side of the room.

"No, no I don't." I declare. "This isn't impressive at all."

She sighs, and I scowl at her.

She rolls her eyes and leaves.

Before she steps off the counter, I see her talking to a girl with blonde hair, who is wearing purple. I really don't find her too interesting. She looks at me for a second, then looks away. I can tell that she already passing hard judgement on me. I haven't even been here long, and I'm already starting off on a bad foot. I decide to go in the wood house where everyone else lives and go choose a room for myself.  
>On the second floor, I walk by a room with a sound coming from it. It's... weird. I listen closer. I just hear a male voice breathing, but it's really loud, and after only a few seconds, I find it annoying. I open the door to tell the guy to turn it down a notch. When I open it, he turns around really slowly and just looks at me with wide eyes. He's got green features too - how odd. He quickly pushes something I can't see down in front of him and gets up, sort of collecting himself.<p>

"Um, hey." he says awkwardly. "Are you new here?"

"Yes. My name is 25."

"Good to meet you, I'm 30. So, are you a permanent resident, or a guest?" He asks cheerfully.

"Permanent, unfortunately."

"Oh, why?" he questions me, generally concerned.

"This place isn't that nice. Kinda glum." I say. His smile fades. "I also don't really find the female company too... appealing."

"Wow... even 1.5?" He says, shocked. "You must be impossible to impress, then." he jokes.

"I guess you could say that. But, I don't believe I've heard of the girl you just mentioned."

"Oh yeah, 1.5." he says.

"Is she good-looking?" I ask.

"Well, you see... uh..." he kind of trails off. "That's up to you to decide. I think she's absolutely gorgeous, but she has a great personality t-"

I cut him off. "Eh, that doesn't really concern me." I really doesn't. I mean, I'm not looking to settle down and start a family or anything like that. Honestly, I'll just say it: I'm not really looking for any type of commitment.

He seems shocked. "You really don't care how a girl acts?" he says.

"Nope," I say stubbornly. "I'm in it for the... eh, sensation..."

"Wow. That's... something. I hope you know what you're doing." he jokes.  
>It gets quiet for a second, so I ask him for a tour of the place. He reluctantly agrees, and we go.<p>

From 30's view:

We're walking along outside the house, along where the counter meets the windowsill. 25's getting on my nerves quickly. He's really arrogant and annoying, and I kind of can't stand him already. I try to mute out his voice because it's giving me a headache.

I see V sitting around with 14 and 15. I have no idea if 25 knows them or not, so I walk him over to them to be introduced.  
>"V, hey. Have you met 25? He's new here."<br>"Eh, we've met." she turns her head away.  
>"Okay, how about-"<br>14 and 15 look away as well.  
>"I guess you've met them all, 25." I murmur.<br>"What bitches." He says bluntly. He crosses his arms in such a way that it reminds me of a spoiled child being told 'no.'  
>I ask the girls to just give 25 a chance. 25 once again mutters that they're bitches, especially V. 14 and 15 say nothing, whereas V actually gets angry at him.<br>"WELL, maybe you shouldn't be so goddamn rude and call me ugly!" she snaps.  
>"But you are!" he screams back.<br>I tell them both to settle down, and I tell 25 that you shouldn't say nasty things like that to girls. 25 starts walking away with a big frown on.  
>"Come on, 30. I don't have to take this crap." he calls<br>"I be right there." I reply.  
>I step closer to V for a second and apologize. She says it's fine and that he's not my responsibility. She warns me not to let him get too close to 1.5.<br>"Don't let him even MEET her." she says. "You're gonna have your hands real full."  
>"Also, don't let him get in your head. He's kind of an annoyance." 14 adds.<br>15 joins in.  
>"I don't know if you can see it, but that guy is bad news. I hope you haven't mentioned anything about your girlfriend to him."<br>"I told him she was really pretty." I say.  
>"Oh, you shouldn't have, 30." she says nervously. "Now that he knows about her, he'll try to take her from you."<br>"That's only if 25 ever gets her... which won't ever happen." V says rather enthusiastically.  
>My heart sinks. I put my head down. "I've made a fatal mistake, haven't I?"<br>I can't envision my life without 1.5. She completes me. She is perfect. I wouldn't ever want someone to take her from me, especially someone like 25. Not that she'd ever leave me for someone like him.

She promised me she'd never leave me.  
>I promised that I'd never leave her.<p>

"Right." I say to V, smiling weakly.  
>"DUDE! COME ON!" 25 screams. He taps his foot and once again crosses his arms. I walk back to him, and actually take a good look at him, smirking all too confidently.<p>

I get more and more unsure about him with every step I take in his direction.

From 30's view:

We're still walking. He's still annoying. And now I'm worried. I feel like someone took my brain and whipped it like cake frosting.  
>"Are you going to introduce me to that girl you mentioned?" 25 asks me.<br>"You'll meet her whenever she comes out of her room." I say sternly.  
>"Why don't we just go up there and find her?"<br>He asks too many annoying questions. I can't take this guy for much longer. I'm sure I can deal with him in small doses, but that's about it.  
>"She's probably busy." I just look at him, kind of blankly.<br>All of a sudden, I hear footsteps coming from the staircase, and a voice, the beautiful ringing voice of 1.5.

OH NO.

"30? Is that you? I've been waiting for you!"

OH NO.

She stands at the edge of the staircase, leaning against the panelling. I look at her to admire her. But then, I look at 25. I look right down at him.

OH NO.

His eyes are wide, his mouth open, and smirking slightly. He looks like he's trying to say something, but isn't. I know that look. I know it because I wore it once. I wore that look the moment I saw 1.5 for the first time. I smiled like that the first time my heart fluttered for her. I wore that look because in that one moment I saw her I had fallen in love with her - and then I realize. 25 is wearing that same look, because just experienced what I did.

25 has fallen in love with my girlfriend.

OH. FUCKING. NO.

"So, miss..." 25 says. "You must be the girl everyone's telling me about."  
>"Well, maybe. I don't know. I wasn't there." she responds, sounding slightly confused.<br>"Good to meet you. I'm 25." He puts his hand out for her to shake. She gives his hand just one shake and does not make eye contact with him.  
>"-1.5. Leave the negative out. I don't like it." she jokes casually.<br>"So..." he says. "What's it like living around here?"  
>"It's nice." 1.5 smiles. I think she can tell what 25's trying to do. Maybe the girls told her about him.<br>"I'm sure it is... especially with you around."  
>My heart skips a beat. They were right. Now I'm scared. REALLY scared.<br>"That's... eh, nice of you, but-"  
>"Are you single?" he asks.<br>"Nope. I'm in a very happy, committed relationship right now, and I don't think it'll be ending any time soon. Sorry." she explains to him.  
>I smile. It least I know she loves me.<br>"I'm with the most perfect guy..." she smiles. "I could stay with him forever."  
>"Hey. I'm not so bad." he says. My smile turns right into a frown.<br>"That's great, but I have a boyfriend. I'm not ditching him. My apologies." she leaves. Before she does she turns to me.  
>"When are you coming to..." 1.5 pauses and looks at 25. "...um... MEET me?"<br>"Later. Like 9 PM." I respond awkwardly. I have no idea if 25 gets it or not.  
>"Okay, see you then." she blows me a kiss and leaves.<br>There is silence for about 4 seconds. 25 looks absolutely boggled.  
>"THAT's her?" he asks, astonished. "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."<br>"I didn't think we'd ever agree on something, 25. She is really great."  
>"So wait... what was she saying about you two meeting up later?" he asks kind of aggressively. "Are... you two... yknow..."<br>I sigh, and look at him sort of unsurely.  
>"Don't be meeting up with her. I call dibs." he says seriously.<br>"What?" I blubber, shocked.  
>"I call dibs. She's MY girl. Don't go trying to steal her."<p>

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITOHFUCKNO

Okay, fuck this guy. Let's just establish that I'm not even close to being okay with 25 right now. AT ALL. He does that smirk thing again, like he's plotting something evil. I get worried, and all of a sudden my head starts to feel cloudy. I frown.

"Dude, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks.  
>"Y-ye-yes." I stutter. All of a sudden I look at 25.2, and everything just feels wrong. I feel inferior, I feel like a wimp. I'm not sure what just happened, but I feel like my heart sank a little. It's really weird. I tell 25 I have to go. He nods and says bye, and I hear him run up the stairs, to chase after and take the love of my life.<p>

From -1.5's view:

I head back to my room after talking to 30. He had some new guy with him, and he was really forward. It kinda freaked me out. I hear footsteps behind me. They sound to soft to be 30's, so I look behind me, just as 25 calls my name.  
>"Hi..." I say. "Uh, what's up?" I think I sound pretty unsure and weak, which I don't like.<br>"You're really attractive. Really good looking." he says with a sight smile.  
>"Thank you, again. Did I not inform you that I'm dating someone?" I ask.<br>"You did. Can I at least take you out once just to see where it goes?"  
>I think about it for a moment. I don't really like 25, but he was nice enough to offer. I would like to go on a walk or something, but only as friends. I wouldn't want 30 to take it the wrong way. I love him so, so much, and he means everything to me. I'd never want to lose him.<br>"Hm..." I say, looking off to the side. "Why not?" I smile. "But DON'T overthink this. I'll be right back."  
>I go into my room and look through my dresser. I throw on the first things I find, that being a short black dress and a pair of boots, and then put my hair up into a ponytail. I walk back out. 25 just stares. I wonder if it's too late to decline his invitation. I feel suddenly uncomfortable being near him.<br>"You look amazing." he says. I thank him, and we leave.  
>We walk to the fields. It's a little cold out, as it's September now. I probably should have covered up more - I feel like 25 is looking at me, and not at my face. I don't feel very good about him.<br>"So." he says. "What exactly do you do?"  
>"Nothing in specific. I like to come out to these parts and look around, I just like to be free, honestly. How about you?"<br>"I'm into performing, believe it or not. Acting, singing, y'know? It's cool to me."  
>"You sort of seem like that type..." I joke. "You're really different."<br>"Type? Like a bratty actor?" he jokes. "Though, I will admit, I love getting what I want."  
>"Interesting." I say. "I think most people do, but I prefer both to make myself and others happy, especially 30."<br>"So, if you like to make others happy..." he mumbles. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
>"I guess you didn't hear my last sentence..." I sigh.<br>"No. I didn't. I was too busy looking at you."  
>"I'm dating 30. I just strongly hinted at that."<br>"Well, we can find a way." he says sternly. "Maybe 30 doesn't need to know."  
>Yep, I hate this guy. I've gotta get out of here. I soon as I step away, he reaches toward me. He tries to grab me, but I forcefully push him away before shouting at him.<br>"What the hell is wrong with you?" I scream.  
>"I don't know what you see in 30. You should date me instead. We can do just the same things with me that you do with him."<br>"Ugh, never!"  
>"I can be just as good as him though."<br>"Fuck off, 25." I say to him. Then I start running towards the lab.

I climb up the stairs that lead to the windowsill. 30 is there, chilling with V, 14, and 15.

"Woah, look at you!" he says happily. "You look awesome! Like a goddess!"  
>I run up to him and kiss him really hard. At that moment, 25 steps in, shouting for me to come back. 30 holds me back from any more kissing.<br>"What is he talking about? Where did you go?" he asks me worriedly.  
>"25 wanted to talk to me so we went on a walk, that's all. It could've gone better."<br>He blinks once or twice.  
>"Oh..." is all he manages to say.<p>

From 30's view:

I take in what she said. She went out with him. Not on a date, but she went out with him. It hurts, but I'm sure she didn't do it other than just to be nice to 25. I remember what the girls said to me about 25. I think of 1.5. I think about how sad she'd be without me, and how unhappy she'd be if she dated 25. I just don't want to lose her... but if she wants something else I want her to be happy. I feel like that sounds delusional. I just don't know right now.

I flash back to reality. I'm sitting in 1.5's room. I look up to see her slipping her dress off over her head. She steps closer and climbs onto me, smirking. She closes her eyes, and kisses me slowly. My eyes do not close. I look away, not wanting her to continue, for the first time ever. I'm too worried about 25 and my girlfriend to want this right now.  
>"I... uh-" I mutter. She stops, looking at me with concerned eyes.<br>"I'm too worried for this right now. I don't want to do this tonight." I say, kind of weirded out by what I just said. She just looks at me, and puts her hand on my forehead.  
>"Are you... feeling okay?" she asks. "Why are you worried?"<br>"I'm fine." I say. "I just don't like 25."  
>"Neither do I. We can talk it out if you want."<br>"No. I'm okay." I say. I'm frustrated because 25 is getting to me. I can't stand it. I'm worried about what measures he'll go to to get 1.5. I wonder if she'll ever leave me. I scoot up away from 1.5, to the top of the bed, so I can get under the blankets. She walks around the bed to her side, and gets in with me.  
>"Did I tell you what 25 did?" she asks.<br>I get really concerned. All of a sudden I feel disconnected from 1.5. I feel like what's happening is wrong.  
>"What?" I say, in a really, really flustered tone.<br>"He tried to touch me."  
>"What an ass." I say. "Wait - you didn't let him, did you?"<br>"Of course not! I shoved him away from me. Then he said all this crap that he thinks he better for than you are and what not, and I told him to fuck off and ran back here."  
>He thinks he's better than me. I know it's not true but I still feel inferior for some reason.<br>"C-can you promise me something?" I ask.  
>"Of course." she says with a smile. "What is it?"<br>"Will you stay away from 25? I'm afraid of what could happen between you and him."  
>"30, I promised I'd never leave you, and I never will. I swear from the bottom of my heart that I belong to you, and you only."<br>"Thank you." I say, just slightly relieved.  
>"It's my pleasure." she says, and cuddles under my arm.<br>"Since you're not really up for the usual, do you want to just talk?" she politely asks.  
>"Sure. Um, one last thing about 25..." I mutter.<br>"What would that be?"  
>"How much do you like or dislike him? Because at this point, I despise him more than words."<br>"I hate him. He's arrogant, dumb, self-centered, and UGH!" she shouts.  
>"You wouldn't ever date him, would you?"<br>"Not in forever. I wish he never even showed up." she sighs.  
>"I just really hate him." I say.<br>"30... you seem really... upset." she speaks quietly. "Now I'm worried about you."  
>"I'm just irritated right now. I need to think." I say as I turn on my side, back facing 1.5.<br>"O-oh..." she mumbles. "Okay."

From 30's view:

I take slow steps down the hall, the boards squeaking beneath me. I hold flowers in my hands, for 1.5, my dear girlfriend. I call out for her. At that moment, I hear it coming from the end of the hall - I hear her beautiful voice. I hear a gasp. I hear sounds of shuffling and satisfaction. I stop to make sure I hear it right - out of the blue I hear a sound I know all too well... I hear a moan - it is for sure my girlfriend's voice. And another sound. It's the way she says my name. I listen for it again, the name 30. It is silent in the hall, silent enough to hear her say "Oh... 25" in the place where my name once was. My heart drops and I sprint towards 1.5's room. I throw the door open just in time to see my own hell. There she is, in her bed, giving herself to 25. He gives her a devilish look, puts both of his hands on her face, and kisses her passionately. I am shocked. I feel empty. I can't believe this.

"Oh..." she moans. "You're everything he wasn't... You're so much better..."  
>He keeps on going with her, but looks at me and laughs.<br>"Did you hear that?" he shouts like a maniac. "I'm actually better than you!" He laughs some more and looks back at 1.5.  
>"I'm sorry, 30." she says. "But I can't settle for second best. We're through."<br>I place the flowers on the floor. My heart sinks in disappointment. This hurts so much.  
>"I'm sorry if I wasted your time." I murmur to my now ex-girlfriend. "It was really nice while it lasted."<br>I leave the room, and shut the door behind me. I can still hear 1.5. I can still hear her voice. I can still hear the sounds she makes when she's happier with someone else. I hear her yell in happiness some more, and I realize what's happening. I feel dead - I feel like my whole world is collapsing. This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I hear her shout in ecstasy one more time. I put my hands over my face, trying to pull myself out of this horror.

My eyes have never shot open faster. I realize I am panting, and I am horribly overheated.  
>"30..." I hear her say. "A-are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine. Where's 25?" I ask stubbornly.  
>"I don't know. Not here. Why do you ask?" She looks at me again with worried eyes. She seems so concerned, but I can't help but feel a little upset with her, even though everything I just experienced wasn't real.<br>"I had a really bad dream. He was in it."  
>"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe-"<br>"No." I say. I once again turn away from her, unsure of what's happening between us. She sighs deeply.  
>"30, I don't know what's upsetting you, but please tell me.! If I've done something wrong, or if there's a problem, we can fix it."<br>"It was just a really, really bad dream."  
>"25 is really bothering you, huh?" I'm not looking at her, but I can see her sad, disappointed expression in my mind. I feel really guilty.<br>"In the nightmare, he said he'd always be better than me. It just got to me a little."  
>"He'll never be better than you, 30. No one's better than you." She puts her hand on my shoulder.<br>"But you said so too. Well, in the nightmare."  
>"I'd never say something like that to you. I love you, 30. 25 means nothing to me."<br>"It seemed to be different when I was asleep."  
>"But... why? Why are you thinking these things?" she asks desperately.<br>"I'm really afraid that you're going to leave me, 1.5." I admit to her.  
>"No 30! Never!" She shouts. "I'd never do that to you... I love you!" I can hear her getting choked up. I feel really bad but I can't shake the feelings of doubt.<br>"Okay." I say seriously. "You said to me in the dream that I was second best, and that you wouldn't settle for that. Then you broke up with me."  
>"30, I can't tell you how happy I am being in a relationship with you. Didn't I promise you I'd always love you and be with you forever? Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you? You know I wouldn't lie to you."<br>"You did, but anyone can make a promise. It doesn't mean they'll keep it."  
>"It's been nearly a year and a half, and I haven't broken it."<br>"You have a point." I exhale. "Do you want me to just explain to you what happened?"  
>"That would be nice, yes." she seems flustered. I feel like at this point, this whole situation is more my fault than anyone else's. I tell her about how I was going to bring her flowers, and how I heard her voice, recognized what was happening, and I told her all the things her and 25 said to me. I told her how disturbed I was by the fact that 25 could please her better than I could. Thinking about the dream makes me really frustrated.<br>She can't find words, but she tries to hug me and mumbles something about how I should ignore it because it was just a bad dream.  
>"Go to sleep." I tell her. I turn back onto my side. I can feel her looking at me, then away, and I hear her shift down into a lying position. Then it is silent.<br>"Please don't leave me, 30."  
>I don't respond, because I don't know what to say.<br>"Please..."

From 1.5's view:

I wake up, feeling sad. 30 and I didn't exactly agree on something late last night and all I want to do is make things right and go back to the way they were.  
>He's really overthinking this whole thing with 25. I'd never leave 30. He's an amazing guy. 25 doesn't even come close to comparing to him. He's just so wonderful, but I fear he's slipping away from me. The thought of being without him makes me feel really empty.<br>I see 30 get out of bed.  
>"Good morning, my love." I say with a big smile. He gets up and walks out of the room without saying a single word. I feel my heart ache. I put my hands over my face and cry silently.<p>

I can hear everyone from my window. Dr. S asks 30 where I am, and he says that I'm in my room. I hear 15 ask him why we're not together, and if something is wrong. 25 chimes in, asking 30 if he's okay, sarcastically of course. 30 tells them all that he needs some space right now, and I listen to his footsteps move away. V screams at 25, calling him all kinds of things. 15 yells at him too, but with less obscenities. Even Dr. S has some cruel words for him. 25 defends himself by saying that 30 and I screwed up this relationship ourselves. 15 fires back at 25 by saying it only turned bad once he showed up.

I'm still laying on my bed. I cried a lot. 30 and I are pretty much done. I cry a little more. Not having him around makes me feel so incomplete. I almost never want to leave my room - I don't want to face him, knowing I failed to make him happy. My insides hurt. I just want all of this to end.

I hear a rapid knocking at the door.  
>"1.5? 1.5! Are you in there?" It's V. She's REALLY freaking out.<br>"Y-yes, I'm in here. I'll be out in a moment." I wipe the tears off of my face and crawl off of my bed. I open the door to see her looking at me frantically.  
>"Something's wrong with 30. We have to do something." she says.<br>"Don't worry, I've noticed. We can't fix it. I've tried already." I put my head down. "That 'something' is 25..."  
>"I told 30 to be strong and not let 25 bother him. I guess he couldn't do it."<br>"I mean... everything was wonderful until 25 got here..."  
>"I'm sorry." she says. She gives me a hug. It does nothing. The only person I want to hug me is too far gone.<br>I hear Dr. S talking later in the day. I'm pretty sure he's talking to 30, because he's FLIPPING OUT. He tries to tell 30 how deeply I'm in love with him, but 30 doesn't seem to get it. He tries and tries and tries to get him to listen, but to no avail. 30 exits, with Dr. S talking to himself in an all too worried tone.

About an hour later, around 7 at night, I hear a knock on my door. I open it - it's 30. He still looks upset, but before I can say anything, he starts talking.  
>"Would you... would you like to take a walk?" he asks.<br>I smile at him.  
>"I would love to."<br>He doesn't even respond, or even look at me. He just walks away, assuming I'm following him.  
>He takes me out to the fields, but not on the side that he and I originally met. This side has taller grass, and there are more rocks. One big rock even has a cave in it. I don't feel safe in this part, not even with 30.<br>"So..." I say. "We haven't really talked today at all, have we...?"  
>"We haven't. How are you?" he asks.<br>"I'm doing alright..." I mumble. "What about you?"  
>"I'm fine."<br>It gets quiet as we walk.  
>"30?" I ask. "What's happening?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Why are you drifting away from me like this?"<br>"I don't know." It just sounds like he doesn't want to talk to me, and it makes me really sad inside.  
>"Shouldn't we try to fix it?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He can be stubborn sometimes, but never like this. We walk into a cave in the side of some rock. We both sit on a rock inside. He sighs.<br>"I brought you out here to tell you something important." he says, putting his head down.  
>"Well, what is it? You're really scaring me."<br>"25's getting in the way of our relationship. Things don't feel right right now."  
>"Wh-what are you trying to say?" My eyes go wide. I feel like crying again.<br>"I think we should break up." he says to me. My heart stops. I feel like an elephant is sitting on my chest. I just... don't know what to say. I just stutter, trying to respond to him.  
>"It's not you, 1.5. It's 25." He explains. "Maybe he's right. Maybe you'd be happier with him." I can't believe he actually let 25 get the best of him. I'm so disappointed in 30. I just can't even let myself believe that this happened.<br>"But 30..." I say. "I don't love 25... I can't even stand being in the same room as him. I love YOU. I-I want to be you forever..."  
>"Don't be upset. It might just be better if we go our separate ways for now."<br>"If that's what you want, 30..." I say, trying not to sound choked up. I just don't understand his reasoning to why he's breaking up with me.  
>"I want you live your life how you want. I don't want to hold you back while you're doing so." He gets up and starts walking for the fields.<br>"Can you please give this a second thought?" I beg him.  
>"I've already thought about it too much." He responds.<br>"What about when we kiss each other, 30?" I shout. "What about all the hugs, and the romance? What did all those nights we stayed up together mean to you? Do you wanna throw out these 15 months we've been together?"  
>30 is getting irritated, I can tell.<br>"1.5, it's over! Get over it!" he shouts back at me. I'm shocked by him, but still so, so sad. I put my head down in response to his shouting.  
>"If I must." Is all I can manage to say to myself. I get up to go back the the lab. I whisper goodbyes to myself, thinking aloud. I look back at 30. At that moment, he is looking back at me as well. We lock eyes for about two seconds, and he looks away, forward in the direction he was walking. He LOOKED BACK. A bit of smile cracks in the side of my face, but only lasts a moment. I put my head back down, to sad to think anything of what just happened. I feel like everything is ruined. 30 was everything to me and I just really can't wrap my head around the fact that he's gone. As I walk up into the lab, I try to let the thought go through nice and slow. It hurts, but I let it happen.<p>

30 is gone. 30 is gone. 30 is... gone.

From -1.5's view:

I walk into the lab, still so upset about what just happened between 30 and I. There, 14 and 15 are having a talk while getting some fresh air before it gets too cold. 25 is there too. He's trying to reassemble a device with a mirror of some kind. Whatever, I don't even want to think about him right now, after what he just caused. 14 and 15 hear me step in. I try to put a neutral look on, just so they don't notice. I kind of just want to be alone right now, considering now that I am alone. It obviously doesn't work, because they see my face immediately and ask me to tell them what's wrong.  
>"Where's 30" 14 asks. "I saw you two leave together."<br>"He doesn't want me anymore..." I say solemnly. "He said I'd be better off without him, and with someone else."  
>25 looks up from the contraption and turns his head to me in happiness. I look back at him.<br>"In that case, I'm never going to love again until my last breath."  
>14 sighs, and asks me how on Earth he could do that to me. I tell her that it's 25's fault for putting all the bad thoughts in 30's mind. 25 tells me that he did nothing and that he left me because I wasn't a satisfactory partner. I feel like crying again, because I know for a fact that I wasn't half bad. All I wanted was to be a good girlfriend for him. 14 and 15's caring slightly fills the emptiness I feel in my heart.<br>"It's gonna be okay." says 15.  
>"I'm sure, but that won't be for a long time." I put my head back down, and head for my room. "I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up." I tell them. I hope and hope that this is all some horrible nightmare, but I have a feeling this is reality - harsh, terrible reality.<br>I shut the door of the house behind me, but I hear footsteps from the window that leads outside. I know for sure that it's 30. I hear 15 start shouting at him.  
>"You heartbreaker!" she screams. "How could you do that? Are you insane?"<br>"I just... thought it was the right thing to do right now." he says quietly. He sounds regretful. I guess that's sort of a good thing.  
>"How could it be the right thing to do? She doesn't love 25." 14 says to him sternly. "And now she's alone."<br>"I just need time to think. I'll see you guys later." he says as I hear his footsteps heading towards me. I run up the stairs to my room in hopes that he doesn't run into me. I feel like it would be really depressing and awkward. I open the door, and I'm about to sit down on my bed, and then I remember all of the things that happened there between 30 and I. It makes me feel a little bit sick. I grab a pillow, remove the case, take the bare pillow and sit on it, on the floor. In the silence, I just sigh and try not to cry over this. I love 30, but I don't think those feelings are mutual anymore. I think he could care less about me right now, and I didn't know it would hurt as much as it does. I hear a knock at my door.  
>"1.5?" it's V. She seems really concerned. "Are you in there?"<br>"Yeah, I'm in here." I mumble.  
>"C-can we get you anything?" 14 asks me.<br>"No. The only thing I'm yearning for is out of reach. Uh... come in if you want..."  
>V opens the door, with 14 and 15 following behind her.<br>V takes one look at me and asks me why on Earth I'm sitting on the floor.  
>"Don't ask..." I mumble.<br>"Oh." V says. "Ew."  
>"Try to forget about 30" 15 says. "Just live your life."<br>"I'd like to forget, but it's just so difficult."  
>V and the others offer to stay with me in order to comfort me. I smile a little and quietly accept.<p>

The next day, V, 14, 15, and I were all exiting the house after discussing the situation for most of the night. V asked me if I felt better after talking about it a little. Truthfully, I did. I feel like a weight's been lifted from my body. I thank them all for cheering me up. 15 tells me that it was nothing and that they were all glad they could help me. I walk forward for a minute to the other side of the room, eyeing 25, who is still putting together the same device. 30 is sitting with him, talking about something and observing 25's work.

30 looks miserable. He's slouched over and looks like he couldn't care less about anything in this world. I turn back to talk to V and the others for a minute, to see if they see what I'm seeing. We agree that 30 looks depressed. I begin to head for outside, to go take a nice walk and clear my head. I turn around and accidentally bump into 30, who is facing in the other direction.

He turns around and just looks at me for a second. I apologize immediately, saying sorry and explaining how I should have been playing attention to where I was going.

"I get it." Is all he says, and steps away.  
>I put my hands over my face and ask myself why I'm so stupid.<br>25 answers me, as he just saw what happened.  
>"Gee." he says sarcastically. "Maybe if you just accepted my offer to begin with, you wouldn't be in this situation!"<p>

Everyone just glares at him, except for 30, who is looking at me for some reason. He looks confused, bewildered, and very, very sad for some reason. The look in his eyes worries me. He looks at me for a few more moments, and then just stares blankly at nothing for another second or two. A part of me is oddly frightened for him.

From 30's view:

I just had the worst realization in the world. THE WORST. As soon as 25 said what he said, the first thing that registered in my head is that 1.5 would never even ever respect someone like that. I don't know why I thought she would, but I know for sure now that I wasn't thinking correctly at all. I feel bad. So, so bad. I just looked at her looking at 25. The sadness in her eye, though... the disappointment... the hurt... I fear that I've made a terrible mistake.

I only left her because I felt she'd be better off, but now I realize that's not true. I feared that she'd fall in love with someone else, and I'd get hurt. I've figured out that by trying to avoid such a thing, I've only hurt her more than I ever thought was possible.

I will admit, I have been lonely since breaking things off. I really do need her. I love her, and she is, in fact, my everything. I need her back.

I need to fix things. I need to fix things RIGHT NOW. I saw that look in her eye, and I just knew the only thing she felt for 25 was pure hatred. Maybe there's a chance I could fix things.

I take one last look at her lonesome face, and then walk away with my back turned, too overcome with guilt to look up. I have realized that there is a part of me that is terrible - a part of me that is dark and impulsive. I do not like it. It makes me feel insecure, and... confused. I'm not sure what about though, but it feels violent within me. Hopefully I figure it out in time, but I have other things to fix right now.

About 2 hours later in the evening, I see 1.5 talking to 14 and 25. They all seem to be having a nice conversation - 25 is even making 1.5 laugh. It doesn't even phase me anymore. He screwed me up enough, and now all I can do as revenge is get 1.5 back. Now that I think about it, maybe she was never gone, and I was just overthinking. I feel another wave of guilt come over me, and I think about that dark part brewing again. I ignore it, and watch 1.5 and the group talk for a few more seconds. 14 leaves, and 25 says goodbye to 1.5 and walks to the window to go outside. He leaves out the window that we normally uses, and I see him take a right, opposite the usual, habited walking path. Whatever. That's not of my concern right now.

1.5 is standing there, alone now. I walk quickly to her. I greet her, and she says hello. I look at her, her face filled with so much uncertainty and fear.

"H-hello..." she murmurs. "I'm sorry... in advance."  
>"What?" I say.<br>"I'll probably screw up in trying to have a normal conversation with you… and then you'll look down upon me even more, and then I'll continue to feel like a failure. I just don't want that. I think that I'm sad enough right now."  
>"1.5... I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I am sorry for what I did."<br>"Are you sure it wasn't my fault, 30? I was a bad girlfriend, huh?" she says, frowning.  
>"Not at all... You were really great, committed, and very cheerful. But, since we split, you've been so down in the dumps and… and gloomy. I didn't know what I had until it was gone, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."<br>"I-I..." is all she manages to say.  
>"Do you want to take a walk?" I ask, with a smile.<br>"Yes..." she says. "I would like that a lot."  
>I tell her to go put on something nice to cheer her up. I smile and tell that'll I'll be waiting for her to come back. She smiles brightly at me, but just still just looks slightly unsure.<br>She comes back in a few minutes, wearing the dress she wore the day 25 took her out. She looks great in it, but I politely ask her if that dress brings bad thoughts to her. She looks away and explains that it's the only dress she has like that, and she'll go find something else if that's what I want. Before she can finish, I say that I never said I didn't like it. This makes her smile and fiddle with a strand of hair near her face. We leave, and I hold the small of her back as we step down to the outside.

As we walk, she begins talking to me, saying that she's happy to be spending time with me. She says it's very fulfilling to get to talk to me while doing something nice like this.  
>"Listen..." I say. "I'm sorry again. You didn't deserve what I did to you. I've realized that what I did was wrong, and very unfair. I might've did what I out of insecurity... I was afraid that someone else could make you happier, so I just figured it was true. I didn't even think it through."<br>"It's okay." she responds softly. "I understand what you mean about being insecure... sometimes I feel that way too. I fear that I can't make you happy. I usually didn't think about it too much. I felt that we were so happy together, and I just assumed everything was perfect.  
>"It was." is all I say as we both sit down on the same rock in which I left her. She just stares.<br>"You really thought it was perfect?" she says, with a smile.  
>"Absolutely." I say, proudly.<br>"I... I see."  
>We just stare at each other for a few moments. I feel my impulsiveness acting up inside my gut, but it isn't bad at all this time. I just want to have her back. That's all I want. I can feel the impulsive feelings building. 1.5 is still looking at me, and I'm still looking at her.<p>

I can't really control it at this point. I slip my finger under her chin and kiss her softly. The kiss lasts for a few moments, and then I open my eyes to see hear tearing up. I'm really confused.  
>"Did you... not want me to do that?" I ask.<br>She looks at me for another second or two and then just hugs me as tight as she can, burying her face in my chest.  
>"I still love you, 30. I love you."<br>"I love you too, beyond words." I tell her. "I suppose now would be a good time to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend again..."  
>"Yes 30!" she exclaims happily. "Of course!"<br>I wrap my arms around her and kiss her again, but this time, it is so much deeper. Her eye closes and she pulls me closer.  
>"You're my everything... I just can't be without you..." she whispers to me.<br>"I know... and I'm dumb for not seeing that. I'm sorry that I broke the promise. I-"  
>She cuts me off with another kiss. She places a hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes.<br>"Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes. We're back together. That's what matters." she says with a big, happy smile.  
>"I suppose you're right. But I think I still owe you one."<br>"Oh?" she says. "Do you think we should go back home?"  
>"What? Why?" I ask.<br>She just looks at me again and smiles, trying not to giggle. I look back at her and I begin to feel my heart pumping they way it usually does. She just smiles at me some more and I pull her in for another kiss. It feels so good to finally kiss her lips, and to once again have her in my grasp. She is all I need right now, and I am so happy that she isn't too upset that I made a mistake. I just cannot believe that she is mine. I feel like I could smile for hours and hours. There are very few things that feel better than this. I will never leave her side again, as long as I am breathing.


	3. Chapter 3: Polar

From 30's view:

I wake up early the next morning. I look to the left to see sunlight shining into the room. A light, cool September breeze makes its way through the room. I hear the covers shuffle next to me and look over. 1.5 is still sleeping, but she murmurs something and soon opens her eyes. She yawns for a few seconds and then looks at me, smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say with a smile, leaning towards her.  
>"Good morning to you as well." she says calmly, still with a big smile.<br>I place my hand on her cheek and kiss her softly.  
>"Did you sleep well?" I ask.<br>"Sleep?" she replies, laughing slightly. (I will admit things got a bit out of hand when we got home yesterday evening.) "Yes, for the little bit that I got, it was pretty pleasant." She lays on her back and looks at the ceiling.  
>It goes quiet for a few moments.<br>"I'm glad we're back together." I say to her. She looks at me.  
>"I am too. It was only a day or so but I did miss you a lot." she pulls me down and cuddles up to me.<br>"I'm really sorry about what I did."  
>"Don't worry about it. We're back on track and that's what matters."<br>"True..." I say quietly. I still just feel so guilty for hurting her. She doesn't seem to be sad now that we're back together, which I suppose is normal. I'm just worried that she's upset with me. The way she's acting is like I never even broke her heart. Maybe she's just keeping in, but I don't know. She probably forgot about it because we're back together.  
>"30, I love you," she whispers to me. I tell her I love her back, and I kiss her again and pull her close. I really just am so happy things worked out. I don't know what was wrong with me when I thought it was smart to leave her. Though everything seems to be back to normal, I just really really that hope she isn't upset in any way. I made a mistake, but I fixed it before it was too late (and I am very thankful for that). I realize now more than ever that I need her, and she needs me. I just want her to be happy, and she is. I don't know how I was so blind. 1.5 is the best thing in my life. I would do just about anything for her, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.<p>

From 30's view:

"We have guests." I say to everyone in the lab. Our friends who helped us previously have come back to visit. V greets them immediately, whereas 25 is reluctant to come say hello. He stays seated because he doesn't know who 9 and his other colleagues are. 1.5 comes to greet them, but they're all shocked that she is alive and well. Last time they were here, they left just before 1.5 came back. They missed her whole explanation of what happened, and WHAT happened right after she returned... *ahem*  
>Anyways, they were pretty much overjoyed when they saw that she was okay. After everything is all settled, they get straight to the point. Not only did they come to visit, but they have also brought news as well.<br>"We came to tell you that we found another settlement about 10 miles out. They're friendly people. It's actually a pretty big gathering." 9 says, with a smile. He seems shocked yet delighted that there are more of us out there.  
>"You all would be quite surprised." 7 adds. "I think you guys should go visit them."<br>"We told them about you, and that you're out here. We told them about everything that happened last year, with the fight with the monster and all the really brave stuff everyone did. They were amazed to say the least."  
>I can't believe 9 told them all about us. It's great, but I really didn't there were others like us out there. I'm pretty surprised, but in a good way.<br>Later in the evening, we all catch up with one another and discuss what's been happening between both groups. We reminisce about what happened when they were here last time, and how a lot has changed since then (they also find out what happened after they left and 1.5 came back... It was embarrassing. I don't want to talk about it). Once everyone stops asking 1.5 about everything that happened, they turn their attention to 25. As they speak to him, 1.5 and I sneak away for the rest of the evening.  
>The next morning, I try to get up early but, apparently my girlfriend is still looking to keep me in her bed. It's never a bad thing, especially because it's getting colder and colder outside. Eventually we make it downstairs a little while later, where only one or two others are awake. V is up, sitting on the counter, looking out the window, out into the distance. She says good morning to us and we talk about the previous night for a minute or two, until 25 comes downstairs. It's just the four of us as of right now - 9 and everyone else is sticking around at the lab today to check things out and exchange some ideas about new technology.<br>We all decide that we're going to take 7's advice and visit the settlement. Yesterday, 9 and 2 gave us pretty simple directions to the place, so hopefully we'll end up where we're supposed to be. About ten minutes later, we leave for the wastelands, going southwest towards the place.  
>As we travel, we all get a bit sidetracked, but we stick to the path. V runs to the side to a pile of garbage, and picks up a shiny, moderately sized ring. She asks 1.5 what it is with big, bright eyes.<br>"V, that's an earring. It's probably pretty rusty and gross by now."  
>"A little." V says and laughs. She puts the thing down and runs back to our group.<br>Along the way, there is so much dry grass, garbage, and relics of what the world before us was like. Jewels, stuffed animals, cars and their parts, and even pieces of homes lay scattered all around. This place is starting to give me the creeps. I could never imagine what happened before all of this. I'm not sure if I even want to at all.

From -1.5's view:

As we are walking, 30 tells me that he's really freaked out by this part of the wasteland. I tell him I find it kind of odd as well, and he quietly suggests we check our directions. Just as I am about to recall them, I see something from the very edge of eye. I turn to look at it. It's a figure, about 10 or so yards away - it's hard to make out who it is, but it's got hair as long as mine as is about my height. I'm really intrigued by this, so I walk closer. As I move, I feel a chilly gust of wind blow across where we all stand. It's especially eerie, and it gets worse as I move closer. Eventually I see her features, and my heart stops. Where her eyes should be, she has glowing red ones unlike anything I've ever seen. Her fingers are silver, but they are not like normal hands. The ends of her fingertips are sharp like knives and could probably cut through anything I'm made of. An almost black emblem is sewn onto her under her collarbone. Her grey fabric is ripped apart in some areas and exposes her skeleton and organs underneath. I look even closer only to realize that this horrifying being, without her fingers, eyes, and disheveled appearance, looks strikingly similar to me. Now THAT is creepy. I brave the feelings and walk right up to her, as scary as she is.  
>"You're on the wrong land." she says. Her voice even sounds exactly like mine, except for a sort of glitching, technological filter-y sound over it. I can't even explain how someone like this could exist. It's boggling, and I'm scared, but I won't leave until I know what's going on.<br>"Who are you?" I ask sternly.  
>"This isn't your land." She reinforces her previous statement.<br>"Well, whose is it?"  
>"Our master's. Before you destroyed it, we were created."<br>I think a little 'get the hell out of there' alarm just went off in my head. I take a step back.  
>"You destroyed him, but we will do what he didn't. He is gone, but this is the return. This is the return of our master."<br>FUCKING UH OH. I kind of just stare in shock.  
>"I hope you are ready to die."<br>Yep. Yep. Getting the hell out of here right now.  
>Just as I go to run, she takes a swipe at me with her hands, but I jerk my body out of the way in time to dodge it. Now that I know she wants to fight, I'm a little more eager to show her not to ever pull this kind of shit again.<br>"Um, lady, I don't know what your deal is, but I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to you. I didn't even know you existed."  
>Out of nowhere, she kicks me in the stomach really hard and I hit the ground in only a second. I roll backwards before she can hit me again, and grab a sharp piece of metal as I quickly get up off the ground. She comes at me again with another punch, but I move out of the way and jab the metal right into the center of her ribcage. She begins to shriek and bleed a lot. Something on her wrists light up, informing her that she's been injured, and to return at once. She steps off into the distance, leaving a trail of blood drops as she goes. She looks me right in the eyes and gives me a menacing smile, which is terrifying. Her mouth is filled with sharp teeth, and presumably she uses those to fight too. She disappears into the distance, while each of us just continue to observe each other's every move. V, 30 and 25 all come running up to me.<br>"Wh-What was that all about?" V asks, concerned. I brush the dirt off my shoulders and back.  
>"I don't know, but I really am not a fan. Let's get those directions now. We need to leave here." 30 recalls where we were told to go, and we keep walking (well, a lot faster now, in case that crazy bitch comes back). 25 decides to turn back after what happened. We just let him go.<br>Forty minutes later, we arrive at the settlement. We are greeted warmly, with many friendly gazes. The townspeople all look at me in awe, like I'm some sort of hero. A woman with black hair (and in a black outfit) walks up to me, welcoming me.  
>"You may not know me... and you may not know why we're calling you heroes, but thank you." she says. "You got rid of that thing that was terrorizing us. Our friend 9 told us you were the one who got rid of it some months back."<br>"It was a group effort." I say with a big smile.  
>"I see." she replies, still very happy and bubbly.<br>"So, our friends told us to take a visit here, because you all wanted to meet us..."  
>"Correct!" she says. "We'll have a celebration for you all!"<br>She pauses for a moment, though. "I'm the leader here by the way... and again, thank you so much. I couldn't protect anyone with that horrible monster around."  
>"Don't worry about it." I say. "It did some damage to us, too."<br>"And yet you made it through all of that... wow. W-we really need people like you."  
>"That's very nice of you." I nod at her.<br>"Would you be willing to help us?"  
>"How so?" I ask.<br>"You've protected your friends so well... we could only hope to get that kind of protection here."  
>"Hm." is all I say to myself. She looks at me is if she's about to ask for the whole world.<br>"Do you think you could do the same around here?"

From -1.5's view:

It's been a few months since I took over for 29, the previous leader. She works beside me now. I watch over this little city that I now call home, along with 25, V, and let's not forget the love of my life, 30. We all watch out for specific things, and keep the place safe. I haven't seen that thing that attacked me in a while, which is good. In the meantime, I was filled in on who she was. When I climbed down that tunnel when we went to destroy the beast, it took a scan of my body and duplicated me, as well as some of the others who were with me when it happened. So that's pretty creepy, but I haven't seen or heard anything about them since the day I came here. I live in the government building now. 29 used to live in this place all by herself. It's a building with four floors, made of wood and some steel scraps. It has lovely furniture, all built from materials found out in the wastelands. During the day when I work, I wear a black suit like 29. It's a black vest, black pants, and a pair of boots that are also that color. It really stands out against my light fabric and hair. I also really like the way it fits. Onto the others, everyone is doing awesome. V is great - she loves working with me and all the others. She works on a project that helps us make progress with new homes and buildings. 30 is also doing well, we have our own room with really nice curtains and sheets. We get to be together all the time, and it's great. We work together all day, and we get to stay together at night. Even 25 is okay. We still don't really like him, but his attitude seems to be better. His jobs isn't as cool though... he files papers for us and takes care of records. It's not a hard job, really. It's just kind of boring, I guess.  
>A few months more pass now, and there's still no sign of her (as in the other 1.5; the one who attacked me). I get worried sometimes that she'll just come back, but it hasn't happened yet. It's almost March now, and there's some really big stuff coming up soon. My birthday passed, and I'm a bit older now. We all had a nice celebration, and it was really wonderful.<br>There was only one thing that actually happened that scared me a bit. The people down at the medical center developed a medicine called Eighty-Six. It's supposed to fix any issues with having children. They essentially made it for someone like me because they know I can't do that. I hope they know that a pregnancy could kill me, and that I'll never have that shot done even if I wanted to. 30 actually mentioned it to me once, because oddly enough, he wants to have a kid. Apparently he has for a while, but he told me he'd never want to watch me suffer. He knows how low my chances are of surviving. I appreciate him for not pushing me. Besides, being pregnant sounds really scary anyway. Luckily, it won't ever happen (though I will say I feel horrible that I can't do that for him.)  
>Another big thing happening is that I apparently need repairs. I broke one or two blood vessels in my during that fight. I didn't notice until recently, but I have to go get a shot (Twenty-One) so that they close up. I'm going in a week before 30's birthday, which is when a whole other thing is going on. Some of the workers are getting sent out to map the terrain, and 30 is going. They're going to be gone for a few days, but that's it.<br>Another few quiet months pass. All is well, and I feel great, and so does everyone else. Everything seems to be in harmony, and as it gets warm, things are just getting better. Today, I'm going to get my work done. It's a nice day outside, and 30 and I are going to take a nice walk out in the meadows when I come back from the doctor. I feel very at peace, but something in the air today feels a little off. Maybe it's just the blood vessels. I am a but nervous to get the shot, but the doctors know what they're doing. I trust them.  
>A few hours later, here I am, sitting on the exam bench, waiting for the shot. The doctor comes out with the needle, all ready for me.<br>"Is this going to sting?" I ask.  
>"This won't hurt at all." he replies. "Only the new formulas are a bit painful. They just hurt because the medicine goes into your arm really fast."<br>"Which ones are new?"  
>"Eighty-Six through Ninety-One."<br>"Oh... alright." Something about what he just said doesn't feel right at all. I don't feel like being that one annoying patient, so I ignore the feeling. I give him my arm and puts the needle in, injecting the medicine into my body. I feel like my arm is bruised there now, and it hurts pretty moderately, which concerns me because the doctor said it wouldn't. He pulls the needle out and tells me that I should be all good, and to rest for the remainder of the day. I tell him I will, and I head home.  
>When I get there, 30's waiting for me in our bedroom.<br>"How'd it go?" he asks.  
>"It went fine. My arm hurts a lot but it's no big deal. The doctor also told me to rest."<br>"Alright. We'll go on our walk soon" he says. We can just hang out here anyway." he smiles and sits on the bed. He gestures for me to come cuddle with him, so I change out of my vest, pants, and shoes and join him. He hugs me and tells me he's sorry that my shot hurt. He kisses me on my forehead and tells me it'll get better soon. Apparently, after a few minutes, I fell asleep. I don't know why I did, but 30 told me I just like passed out into a really heavy sleep. Things like that never happen to me, so now that that other health problem is gone, now I have this to worry about. I just feel off, and I can only hope things don't go downward from here.

From -1.5's view:

I've felt pretty awful since I got that stupid shot. I've just felt so sluggish and tired and achey, but I've been a lot better in the last few days. It's been about a week and I don't really know what it is, but I still just feel kinda weird about it...  
>Today, overall, I feel pretty good - a lot better than I thought I'd be feeling. It's 30's birthday, so we're just going to spend the day together and enjoy everything and be with our friends.<br>30 has the day off, but he still sits with me in my office for most of the morning and afternoon. We're having a little party for him later in the day, where we can all take some time to appreciate him and make him feel special for being such an amazing guy.  
>Eventually the day ends and we head off to celebrate. Before the party starts, 28, another official, good friend, and an older brother to 29, asks me to come aside really quick. The poor guy was in the hospital recently, but luckily he was discharged because he got better a lot faster than expected. Apparently, he hit his head on something about a week and a half ago ago and he stayed at the hospital because he thought he might have had some minor brain damage. After a few examinations and a couple nights of rest, he seemed to be okay, so they let him go. I'm glad 28 is alright. He's a really sweet person. I step away from crowd so we can talk. I tell him to please tell me what he has to say quickly, because the party is about to start. He just tells me about his visit to the hospital and says he's decided that he'll tell me the other stuff later, because he doesn't want to disrupt the party. I take his word for it and we join the crowd for the next couple of hours.<p>

Later on in the evening, after lots of good laughs and conversations with friends, everyone goes home for the evening. Everyone says their goodbyes to 30, and then the room clears out, leaving just the two of us. 30 looks around the empty space. He tells me that he had a lot of fun seeing everyone, and that he had a great day. He's nice enough to ask me how I'm holding up and if the shot is still bothering me. I take his hand and play with his fingers and his palm while he speaks. I tell him that I'm fine, and that I felt way better today. He tells me he's glad I'm doing better and then laughs about something one of our friends did during the party. I agree with him, but say nothing else. In only a moment, I feel my brain switch functions.

The room goes silent. I look up at him, then away, smiling. He knows that look and just looks back at me with a strange look of anticipation. I then fully grasp his hand and pull him out of the room and down the hall. I pull him up the stairs. I drag him straight to our bedroom. I don't even think I need to give an explanation. It's his birthday, and on top of that, 30 is leaving tomorrow for his trip. I think it would be silly of me if I sent him off without wishing him well...  
>Anyway - I push him through the door, and he's just still giving me that anticipating look. I unbutton his jacket, sit him on the bed, and pull off his bottoms without saying a word. He just stares, but I know that he's happy. I climb into his lap and get his jacket off. I take the balled up black fabric and toss it out of view. I hear the metals buttons hit the floor, but that's not really my concern right now. Sitting in his lap, I kiss the side of his neck. I hear him exhale, and feel one of his hands make its way to the top of my back, the other to the small of it. After a moment, he pulls me closer and looks into my eyes. He says not a single word and just kisses my lips slowly. After a few moments, he pulls away. I push him onto his back and straddle him. I pull off my jacket and toss it to the side, then lean down and continue to kiss him. He sits back up, turns, and rolls so that I'm underneath him. He moves slightly, and places me where my head can rest on a pillow. I love that he always makes sure that I'm comfortable, and he acknowledges that I'm still recovering. 30 pauses for a moment, just to check if I'm okay. I just nod and smirk, and by the smile on his face, I personally think that says more to him than any words I could actually say. He kneels on front of me, breathing in and out. He takes my boots and drops them on the floor. His hands then make their way to the top my pants. He latches his fingers around them and pulls them off of me. He climbs on top of me and kisses me again, but much harder and with more intensity than before. He moves to my neck. I feel my brows furrow and my mouth open so that I can breathe faster. A moan slips out from between my lips. I can feel my heartbeat gradually speeding up as 30 continues. I shift my legs slightly as I begin to feel twinges between my hips. Everything in that place is starting to feel really great. It all feels tight and warm and pretty much ready for him. My mind starts to feel like mush, and all I can concentrate on is 30. Though my eyes are closed, I can feel him looking at me. I open my eyes, once again somehow communicating with him. He knows what I have to say... He knows how bad I want this (and it sure seems like the feeling is mutual). He gives me a quick smirk and another couple of kisses on the lips. His hand is gently holding onto my side, and I feel it trail up and to where my fastenings start, right under my collarbone. He takes his middle finger and slips it under the string, pulling it from my chest and opening me. I feel so exposed underneath him, but I do like it. Though I am vulnerable in this state, he makes me feel so secure and safe. Knowing that he cares for me deeply only makes me want him more. He continues to kiss me, but now one of his hands has moved away and down, between my upper thighs. I don't even know what he does, but whatever it is, it never fails to make me enjoy myself. After just a minute or so, I begin to feel everything tense up. His fingers are still at work - I can barely hold myself together at this point, despite that it hasn't been a very long time. I feel my hands make their way around the bedsheets. I feel my heart beating even faster. My breathing speeds up even more, to the point where I'm gasping. My muscles tighten up even more. I open my eyes to see him staring with determination. He smiles. After just a few more seconds, I can't take it any more. My back arches and I feel myself shaking as numbing satisfaction crashes over me in a wave. I can't think. I can't talk. 30 smiles when he sees that I've lost control, and said smile just gets bigger as the pleasure intensifies. After a minute, my breathing slows, my brain starts functioning again, I collect myself, and I relax. I feel so much calmer now. I feel great, like the shot never even happened.<br>He shifts his body and looks at me with concerned eyes. I can tell by his expression that he's checking if I'm okay. I just look at him deeply and bite my lip, signaling for him to continue.  
>He nods at me and shifts again, moving his body up toward me, our hips aligned. He places his hands on my knees and opens my legs. He slips his way between them and undoes his fastenings. I still just continue to look at him, only wanting him more the longer we wait. He gets a firm grasp on my hips and positions himself accordingly, maintaing his eye contact, even as he slides into me slowly. I exhale, and make sure that my muscles are relaxed. He moves in farther, and repositions himself so that our torsos are parallel. He continues, going slowly first. The feeling of him is so good. Though doing this with him is not uncommon, this feels new to me every time - I love it though. He makes me feel amazing, and I can only hope I do the same for him. He goes slow for another minute or two but starts getting faster as I adjust to him and begin to react. I moan again, and wrap my arms around his back. I can hear his breathing. To me, it sounds like he's enjoying this as much as I am. He keeps going and after a few minutes more, I feel myself tense up again. I feel so good... I feel whole, I feel complete. 30 knows exactly what to do and how to do it, and I just feel so, so great. I really don't know how to explain it, the feeling is really beyond compare with anything else. Again, I tense up and feel another wave of bliss come over me. I dig my fingers back into the sheets, and let the feeling of overwhelming pleasure take over me. 30 pauses to let me recover. I feel drained after that. I can feel myself smiling. I feel beyond relaxed, but that took a lot out of me. There is something different about this time though... it feels so much more intimate and intense than usual - it feels like the first time. I feel new... I feel like I'm back in that freezing where I was scared... where I didn't know where 30 and I would go from here. That night, I was scared, but I went through with it and found that what happened was so good... I felt like there was so much changing. It ended up being good change. When we did it, it was just so intimate and I felt like our relationship was renewed in the best light it could be. I knew I was in love with 30 before it happened, but afterwards I just felt so close and connected to him. It all felt so perfect. For the better, I felt like I had changed forever.<br>After I recover, we continue once again. He just wants me to stay how I am, on my back, looking into his eyes. He does the same for me, and pushes into me faster, more and more. At last I see his expression change. This whole time, he only wore a few faces, the first, anticipation. He seemed excited to do this, but surprised that I was well enough. The next, determination. He wanted to make sure I was comfortable and that I felt good before we did anything serious. Then he just wore a face of satisfaction: his mouth slightly open, brows almost curved, eyes deep... his whole soul submerged in intimacy. His expression has varied again - he still feels the intimacy, but I can tell he can barely hold on. Only after a few seconds more, he releases. I hear him exhale as he feels from me what I felt from him. He looks at me one more time. I look into the blacks of his eyes. At that moment, the whole world feels like it stops, and it's just the two of us gazing forever. I have no words. It was just so intense. I feel good all over, especially in between my thighs and hipbones. I don't want to stop, but I feel drained. We both just stay there for a minute or two, eyes wide - inhaling, exhaling, repeating. 30's still looking right at me, and I'm looking right back. We both just keep breathing, and staring like we have no idea what we just did. He catches his breath and pulls himself out. He rolls over next to me.  
>"Listen..." he says softly, exhaling. "That was great... it was... amazing... it was intense."<br>"We needed it." I say. He turns on his side and touches my cheek. My brain feels numb, like I can't even think. 30 leans in and kisses me. It feels so fulfilling and passionate, and I don't really ever want to stop. He pulls away, and tucks me under his arm. He just talks to me for a few minutes, just about us, his birthday, and how much I mean to him. After what we just did, I feel extremely close and connected to 30. I don't want him to leave, and I tell him this. He says he doesn't want to go either. He kisses me again, and holds me really tight. I just hold him and tell him how much I love him. He does the same, and after a while of talking and exchanging words of devotion, we fall asleep, holding onto each other tighter than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4: Under the Weather

From 1.5's view:

After a long week, 30 will coming back home tomorrow. I really can't wait to see him.  
>He left early in the morning the day after his birthday. I stayed in bed while he checked to make sure he had all of his things. He checked the time, rushed over to my side of the bed, gave me a very nice kiss, and left. I have no way of communicating with him, so I can only hope he's okay out there. June is coming to an end, and it's really hot out. I hope it's not making him or anyone else suffer. At least he's coming home soon.<br>The day passes uneventfully, and just as I am about to leave my office and go my room, one of the officials comes in and tells me that we're getting a transmission from the guys out on the trip. Internally, I panic a little but I know everything should be fine. I follow her into a little room with a medium sized monitor and keyboard. The transmission begins. 30 appears on the monitor, and his face lights up when he sees me. Just over his shoulder, I see everyone else sitting in a circle, talking.  
>"Hi." I say quietly, with a smile. I curl a strand of my hair in my fingers. We left off on a really good note *ahem*, and I can't wait for him to come home.<br>"Hey." he says in the same manner. I can tell he wants to see me. He looks lonely.  
>"How's the trip going?" I ask. "Is everything okay?"<br>"Yeah, it's going really great." He looks back, away from me. "It's going to take longer though."  
>"What do you mean?" I say.<br>"We found more uncharted land. It's going to be a couple more days, maybe longer." he frowns.  
>"Oh..." I mumble. "Well, I'm glad you guys are able to map out more land..."<br>"Me too." he says, "But I want to come home. I really miss you."  
>"I miss you too." I put my head down a little.<br>"I'll be back before you know it." he says with a smile. Someone in the group calls 30 and he turns around to answer them.  
>"Yes, I'm talking to my girlfriend!" he shouts. "Yes! I told her!" One of the group members mutters something else and I can barely see him raise an eyebrow at 30. "Oh my gosh..." he says, shrugging his shoulders. The guy shouts something again, and 30 jokingly tells him to shut his dirty mouth.<br>"What's the big issue?" I ask.  
>"The guys keep asking me what I got for my birthday..." he laughs.<br>"Oh, god."  
>"I know... I mean, in the tone that they're asking me in, I think they already know. I think they just want me to say it."<br>"Probably." I say. "Tell them if you want... there's really nothing to be ashamed of." I smirk at him.  
>"I... uh... okay?" he says.<br>"Trust me, they'll annoy you until you tell them." I joke.  
>"True, true." he says. "I'll figure it out, I just want to see you."<br>"I want to see you too. It's just a few more days, right?"  
>"Right." he says, rather firmly, but with a smile.<br>"Well then... I guess I'll see you soon." I say.  
>"Yeah, definitely." he continues to smile.<br>"I love you. I love you so, so much."  
>"I love you too." he says. "I promise I'll try to come back as soon as I can. I can't wait to see you and hug you and kiss you." I look down at the ground and smile.<br>"I... same here. You're so sweet." It goes quiet for a second, and then one of the guys calls 30 over.  
>"I want to talk to you more, but I think I have to go..." he says.<br>"Yeah, it's good." I say. "I love you. Come home soon."  
>"I will." he replies, smiling. The transmission ends and the screen goes dark.<br>I go home and take a short nap. It's only for about a half hour, but I wake up with an unusual, eerie feeling. I rest for a little while longer, then take a walk.  
>Along the street, the locals all say hello, and after a few minutes I run into a friend. As she is talking, I notice two women on the other side of the street. They are talking loudly, both sounding very excited. I notice that one of the women's abdomens is enlarged. The second woman places her hand on the other's belly and shouts with excitement. A wave of discomfort comes over me, and yet I continue to look. I feel this weird feeling in my shoulders... like I can relate to the pregnant woman, despite my condition. I just stare at them in what I think is awe, knowing that that's never going to be me. A part of me is almost saddened, but the other knows that it's for my own good.<br>"1.5!" my friend waves her hand in front of my face. "Are you listening?"  
>"Oh, uh, yeah." I say. "I just noticed that pregnant person over there and got a little distracted, I guess."<br>"You're silly." she says. "Are you okay?"  
>"I'm good." I nod at her. "Sorry."<br>She chuckles, and then says goodbye, saying she has to get home.  
>I walk around some more, but I can't shake the feeling from seeing that pregnant girl. I think I just need some rest. Ten minutes later, after strolling around and talk to a few more people, I go home and get in bed. Still having that feeling, I fall asleep, hoping, wondering, and dreaming like I never have before.<p>

From -1.5's view:

Even more time, three and half weeks to be exact, has passed and 30's still not home. Since the last transmission, two more extensions to the trip have been called for. I hope everything is okay out there. Things are still pretty uneventful here, except for a few things. I ended up running into that pregnant woman I saw a few weeks ago. We talked for a while, and now I consider her a good friend after getting to know her. Her name is 31, and she's going to have her baby really soon. I'm actually excited to go visit her after she has it. The only other news is that 28 got readmitted to the hospital after his head started hurting a lot. He seems fine to me, but he's convinced that he has brain damage. He's just been resting for a few days, really. If he starts acting weird, the doctors have a procedure that can help him get better.  
>That night, while I'm sitting at my desk in my room, somebody knocks on the door. I answer it, to see it's V. She says hello and hands me a letter. It's from 30, so I open it.<br>"My dear 1.5..." it reads. "I wrote this letter because I'm sure you're concerned about where I am. We are still out in the wastelands, but we're progressively making our way back home. We made a lot of progress, which is good. The trip should be just another few days, four or five maximum. I miss you so much, and I can't wait to see you. I love you more than anything."  
>I smile.<br>"I'll be home soon. -30" I fold the letter back up and put it in the envelope. I place it on my desk and sit back down it the chair. V and I talk about 30 for a while, and then she leaves so I can go to bed.  
>"I'll let you get some extra rest." she says. "You've looked kinda tired lately."<br>"Really?" I say. "I didn't think you could tell... I've been going to bed early because I've been exhausted for the last few days. Maybe I just miss 30 and it's taking its toll on me." I joke. I scratch my face and yawn.  
>"On that note," she laughs. "Get to bed. I'm sure you'll feel better soon."<br>She closes the door, leaving me by myself. I walk over to the window and look out into the distance. I wonder if 30's out there. I just want him to come home... I miss him so much. I feel like I need him right now, and it makes me wonder if he's feeling the same. I'm sure he is. I smile, knowing that I'm on his mind. I get in bed, falling asleep quickly.  
>Ironically, I wake up early the next day. After only a few seconds, I hear more knocking on the door.<br>"Come in." I say. 15 walks in, smiling.  
>"Sorry to wake you." she apologizes. "I came to tell you that 31 is in the hospital. She's going to have her baby within the next hour or so."<br>"Wow," I say. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
>"I'll walk you down. I'm supposed to be there anyway, helping 2."<br>I get dressed quickly and we leave. On the way down, 15 and I discuss everything happening. She asks me about 30 and how he's doing. I tell her that I miss him but I know he'll be back soon. She nods and pauses her speech for a minute.  
>"I, uh, I heard you've been feeling a little weird lately..." she says with uncertainty. "V told me you've been kind of tired..."<br>"Yeah, a little." I explain. "I'm sure it's nothing. It'll eventually pass."  
>"Probably." she pauses again. "But if it continues, and you think you might be sick... just come see 2 and I. We'll help you."<br>I thank her, and we enter the hospital. 15 leaves to go 2's office, and I sit in the waiting room. After 40 minutes, I get called in, to meet 31's baby. I enter the room to see her holding her baby, her eyes filled with joy. Her husband, 24, brother, 32, and sister, 33 are also in the room, gazing at the new baby. I see it's little eyes, partially opened. I smile. 31 lets me hold the baby. I really don't know how to explain the feeling it gives me, but it brightens me up very quickly. 31 seems so overjoyed to be a mother. I'm really happy for her.  
>Later on, I leave and go home. Once again, I'm feeling pretty tired. Feeling like this is starting to concern me.<p>

From V's view:  
>It's been ten minutes since work started, and 1.5 still isn't in her office. I've been waiting for her because I have papers for her to read. After a few more minutes, I hear her footsteps coming down the hall, but at an unusually slow pace. She steps through the door looking tense and extremely uncomfortable.<br>"Hey." she says. She sounds weak, like she's going to drop any second.  
>"Woah..." I say, shocked. "Uh... are you alright?"<br>"I'll be fine... I mean, I feel awful, but I'll be fine."  
>"You look kind of sick" I tell her. "You might want to go back to bed. I'll cover for you. If anything's serious, I'll come get you."<br>"I... okay..." she says. "I feel bad. I might be able to make it through the day."  
>"Just go lay down 1.5" I say firmly. She wobbles around to head out the door. I turn around to gather the papers placed her desk. I make them into a nice neat stack, and just as I am about to turn around to bring them to another room, I hear her hit the floor. I turn around to see her on her hands and knees, choking up her internal contents.<p>

From 30's view:

I can see home in the distance. It's only a few miles away. I really hope I'll be back in a day or two. I miss everything, but I especially miss 1.5. Honestly, I just want to see her.. I want to hug and kiss her. We keep having to extend the trip to map out more land, but at this point we might as well head back to the village and just schedule another trip.  
>It's about 7 at night. All of the group members and I camp out for the night in a patch of rocks and high grass. A small heat lamp is lit, and most of the guys are gathered around, trying to stay warm. Though it's the middle of the summer, nights are cold, especially when you're outside in the middle of nowhere. I step aside to send a transmission. It's the only way I can contact 1.5, even though I'm only supposed to send them for updates or emergencies. I turn the switch on the side, and the screen on the front lights up. A little light next to the power switch flashes on and off, signaling that the transmitter is connecting to the other one at home. After a few seconds of connecting, I see the transmission room in the government building. To my surprise, V appears in front of me instead of 1.5. I feel worry come over me. This has never happened before... I hope she's okay.<br>"What's up?" she says, looking eager to tell me something.  
>"Uh... hey there." I say.<br>"Do you have news?" she asks. "Everything's okay out there, right?"  
>"Yeah, everything's good." I pause, hoping she'll tell me where 1.5 is. "I have good news... we're on the way home." Her face lights up.<br>"Oh, great!" she exclaims.  
>"I can see the buildings in the distance from here. We're camping out for the night, but we should probably be back late tomorrow evening, or early morning the next day."<br>"I'll tell 1.5. She'll be so excited to hear that. I think she really needs it - she really needs you."  
>"Uh... is she okay...?" I ask unsurely. "This is the first time you've ever answered a transmission. I'm not trying to be rude, I just want to know if she's alright."<br>"1.5 is sick." she scratches her head.  
>"Sick? How so?"<br>"She's been in bed since a little... uh... incident this morning. She said she hasn't felt right for the last week or so, and it's been on and off since she got the shot. She's been exhausted for the last few days. She's been going to bed early and waking up late." she explains. "I'm really worried about her. I've never seen her like this before. Maybe she'll be better when you get back."  
>"Maybe. What was the 'little incident' this morning that you mentioned?"<br>"She came into work late... she was walking really slowly, and she was really wobbly. She looked especially sick, and she said so herself. She told me she felt absolutely horrible, so I sent her back to bed. I turned around for a second or two to put something on her desk, and then like second later, she dropped to the ground and started throwing up... it was pretty ugly, to say the least." she pauses, looking awfully sorry for 1.5, me, and herself for having to take care of the mess.  
>"O-oh my goodness..." I say. "That's... that's so weird. I'm shocked."<br>"Please get home soon." she says. "This might be really serious."  
>"Have you been able to figure out what's wrong with her?"<br>"Not at all. She's in bed right now, but if it continues for the next day or two, she said she'll go to the hospital. The doctors, as well as myself, think she might have some organ damage or something. Or maybe withdrawals." she jokes, but then gets serious. " I mean, if it were possible for her, I'd say it's uh... something else, if you know what I mean. If it were an option, I'd say it's that, hands down."  
>"It lines up, but there's no way. I'm worried about her because she's never been in this condition before. Personally, I think she might just be really sick and need a few days at the hospital. It might even pass if she just stays in bed. I'll be home as soon as can to make sure she gets better."<br>"Alright. I'll tell her the good news. Hope to see you soon." She waves a little and the transmission ends. I put the device down next to me and just think about 1.5. I can't believe the condition she's in... she seemed totally fine the last time I spoke to her. Maybe she just didn't say anything because she didn't want me to worry. Now I'm worried about her more than ever. I return to the rest of the group, where everyone is talking and laughing. One younger guy is mapping things out, one is warming himself by the lamp, others are telling jokes and talking about getting home to see their friends, families, and children. I walk back just in time to hear 27, the guy telling jokes about 1.5 and I, talking about friends of his back home, one whose might have had her baby. He sees me reenter the group and asks me seriously if I miss 1.5. I obviously say yes and inform them that she's extremely sick. They all listen, and are shocked to hear what's happened.  
>"You knocked her up, dude." 27 says.<br>"It's impossible." 36 says before I can. "She probably just damaged something internally. She'll get better."  
>"I'm sure she will. Thanks for the optimistic outlook." I smile.<br>27 apologizes for not knowing, but still jokes that I should watch myself and 'where I put that thing'.  
>"Oh, stop it." I joke. "I've never had to worry about this, and I'll never have to, because there's nothing that can change her condition... unfortunately."<br>"Wait..." says 27. "So... you WANT her to be pregnant?"  
>"I mean I'd love for us to have a kid... but it's just too dangerous for her. I'm pretty sure that's why she doesn't have the organs for it to begin with."<br>"Maybe..." he says. "Hey, I'm sure everything'll be fine."  
>"I think so too..." I say.<br>After another hour or so, it gets entirely dark, and we all go to sleep. I stay up for a little while, laying in my sleeping bag, wondering if 1.5 is okay. I'm sure she'll be okay, but still...  
>The next morning, we all wake up early. The boy with the map, I think his name is 17, says he's sorry to hear that 1.5 is sick and says he's adjusted the route to get home quicker. I thank him.<br>I walk to the edge of the tall grass for a few moments, so I can see the sunrise against the buildings, that are not far at all at this point. I move the tall blades out of the way and look for home. At that moment, I see their shadows in the distance.

From -1.5's view:

V opens the door to my bedroom. She came to check on me since I got sick this morning. I really don't know what that was all about... it kinda just happened. It's really been bugging me since I started feeling that way... actually it's been bugging me since I got that damn shot. What happened this morning NEVER happens. EVER. I can't help but think about what could have caused it. Maybe I have organ damage. I'm really not sure. The only other thing I could manage to think of is if I were pregnant, which I'm not, because I can't actually do that. I don't have the required organs to actually conceive and carry a baby. There are medicines for that though, in case maybe one day I change my mind. Holding 31's baby was great, and it did change my thoughts slightly. I never really wanted to have one because of the dangers, even though 30 does. He acknowledges the risks so he doesn't really ask me about it. After everything with 31 though, it seems actually like an adventure. Looking into that baby's eyes brought me more joy than I'd ever think it would. I almost would want to have a baby now... and I know 30 would support that decision. As for right now though, I don't think that's going to happen. My body is far too little to go through with it. My health would decline so rapidly that I probably wouldn't make it to the last month. If I did, labor would surely kill me. It's scary to think about: having a baby, which seems like such a joy, is a death sentence for me. I saw 31 so happy to have her baby girl, but I'd never even make it to that point. I would never want that to happen to me, and then have 30 be alone and that child not have a mother. I shake the thought, and lay back, looking at the ceiling for a few moments, wondering what on earth could be going on.  
>"How are you feeling?" V asks. "Better?"<br>"A little. I'm just trying to figure out why that happened."  
>"I could send a nurse up if you want."<br>"No, I'm okay." I say. "Thank you anyway. If I start to feel really bad again, I'll be sure to call you."  
>"Alright. I have good news for you. 30 sent a transmission a little while ago... The guys should be back tomorrow night or the next morning."<br>"R-really?" I ask.  
>"Most likely. He said he can see the buildings here from wherever he is. He really misses you."<br>"I miss him too... I miss him so much."  
>"Well, he'll be home soon." she says in her usual friendly tone. " I'll leave you be. I'm going back to do more paperwork. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for help."<br>She leaves the room. The thoughts I had before flood back out of nowhere. For the first time, I actually feel like something is really really wrong. I begin to feel scared and tense. I pull my blankets over me a little more. I try to go to sleep, but I just lay there for a while, wondering. I just want to know what's happening to me. I really don't think I've been this nervous in a really long time. In the next few minutes, I turn over a few times and shuffle around. After just laying there, feeling confused and tense, I can't take it anymore so I get out of bed to walk around. Immediately, as my feet touch the floor and I stand up, I feel dizzy and tired. The feeling of sickness is beginning to build up again. I take a deep breath and slowly, carefully, try to leave my room.  
>The next day, I wake up early. I've decided that I can't keep wondering anymore, so I leave to go see someone who I know can help me. After leaving my room yesterday I got sick a second time. It wasn't a sudden feeling this time, like it was yesterday morning. This time it was a more gradual feeling of tiredness, aches, and then nausea. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still really hurt and was unpleasant, to say just a little. When that happens, it just sucks in general.<br>After that second incident, I was able to recover quickly and get back to my room. When I came home, I suddenly got really tired, which hasn't been unusual lately. I ended up going to sleep early and waking up later than normal.  
>When I got out of bed, I felt much better than yesterday, but I was still nervous about what might be the problem. I went to talk to V, to inform her that I'm feeling better than I did. I think the rest helped me a lot, even though I woke up earlier. Despite that I'm feeling good today (at least for right now I am), I'm still concerned with what's wrong with me. I really don't think I can just relax until I find out what's wrong. I'm sure V told 30 about what happened, so he's probably wondering as well. I'll tell him when he gets settled in, but I'm figuring this out today.<p>

He's repairing an old clock when I walk into his office.  
>"2?" I say quietly, peeking my head in the doorway.<br>"Hello, dear." he replies with a smile. "What can I do for you? I heard you got yourself into quite a situation yesterday. Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I feel better. Thanks." I say. "I'm actually here because of that."<br>"I see." he says quietly. He puts his tools down on a table and comes closer.  
>"I need you to give me a diagnosis, please." I scratch my head, slightly embarrassed. "I just... I need to get to the bottom of this."<br>"Why haven't you gone to the hospital?" he asks, seemingly concerned.  
>"I trust you more. I just really need to know what's going on."<br>2 pauses for a moment and looks at my face.  
>"...okay." he says softly. "Please sit down." He goes to a bookshelf to grab some materials. I sit on one of the tables and try not to tense up. I'm really scared. 2 comes back with a book and something to write with.<br>"Symptoms?" he says, concerned.  
>"Dizziness... I've been really tired... uh... Uneasiness..." I pause. "Eh... throwing up... twice..." I shrug my shoulders. "I got I vaccine a few weeks ago, so maybe that has something to do with it... I can't think of anything else, 2."<br>"What did you get?" he asks.  
>"Number twenty-one." I say.<br>"1.5, I'd say that you may be pregnant, but I understand that you have a condition that makes that impossible."  
>"That's what I thought too. That seems to be what everyone thinks..."<br>"I'm going to take a blood sample, alright?" Maybe that can help us pinpoint whatever this may be."  
>He draws my blood and puts it in a machine that matches it with any sicknesses, ailments, or medicines with long-lasting effects.<br>The paper prints out of the machine and 2 reads it. I see his eyes open wide, and then look at me with sadness and sympathy. My heart sinks, and my stomach lurches. The look on his face forces me to wonder what sort of horrible thing he's about to diagnose me with.  
>"M-my dear... I think something's happened..." he says, walking up to me slowly. "Your vaccine... number 21... was not labelled correctly. You... you received something else. I'm not quite sure how you'll take it."<br>"Tell me." I say sadly.  
>"I-I found traces of vaccine number eighty-six in your blood."<br>I can't believe what I just heard. I just stare at him for a moment, wide eyed. I remember everything that's happened since I got the shot. My brain makes the connection and I realize everything. It all lines up now.  
>"Number eighty-six? In my blood? I- I- Are you sure?" I ask frantically. "Are you saying that I'm..."<br>"I'm afraid so..." he says sadly. "1.5... i-it seems that... this was some kind of mistake. Y-you were given the wrong vaccine..."  
>I can't believe this is happening. All my life I knew this was something I'd never have to take on because it'd be the death of me. Now I'm staring it right in the face and I don't have a choice but to go through with it. I'm just having so much trouble believing that it's true. I stay silent for a moment.<br>"I can't believe this..." I murmur. I put my face in my hands and groan.  
>"I'm so, so sorry..." 2 says softly. "But you must remember that this will be much easier when you come to accept it." He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile.<br>"It's just so hard to come to terms with... but you're right, 2..." I slide off the table. I walk over to the mirror on the wall and look at myself closely. I feel like who I see in it isn't even me anymore. I look exactly the same as usual, but I feel entirely different. I know that if what 2 says is true, I won't ever be the same again. He asks me if I'm okay, and I just quietly say yes. He nicely asks me what I'm doing.  
>"I just want to know for sure... I need to know if this is real." I say. My heart is racing so fast, I feel like I might pass out. I can't ell if I'm really shaking or not, but I'm absolutely terrified. I slowly turn to the side in front of the mirror, and look closely at my abdomen. To me, it looks the same as always.<br>"My dear, you must believe it. There's nothing else it could be, and after running the test, it makes complete sense." He hobbles over near me.  
>"I know, I know." I sigh. I put my left hand where my ribcage ends. I take a deep breath and move my hand down my side to the lowest part of my abdomen - below where my belly button would be if I had one. I press down lightly on the spot for a second. I choke on my breath when I feel it.<br>2 was right. It's there. I feel the spot again just to make sure. I press a little harder. I take my other hand and feel in the same place. I'm quiet for a minute, just absorbing the fact that a firm little bump is really there. I look at 2.  
>"C-can you tell?" I ask.<br>"Not at all."  
>"This is... this is so scary..." I mumble.<br>"I know." he says. "But the best thing you can do is be brave, accept it, and face it. See the good things that'll come out of this."  
>"Yeah..." I feel like I could cry knowing now for sure that my time is running out, but I hold myself together. 2 is right. I have to be strong. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I feel the little bump one more time. "I just have say it... and accept it."<br>"That's right. Be strong. Say it to yourself. Say it out loud if you need to."  
>I pause, then inhale deeply and let my now certain thoughts become words. I feel them forming in my mouth. I shut my eyes quickly and let my diagnosis fill my brain, and my belly. Finally, reality registers entirely and I think I can let the words come out. Chills run down my back, as I realize that this is really, REALLY happening.<br>"I..." I stop. 2 looks at me to continue, and nods when I look at him for reassurance. I inhale and exhale one more time. "I can't believe this is happening, but..."

The room, and what seems like the whole world, goes silent. I can still feel him looking at me, eager for me to say the words. I open my eyes and exhale.

"...I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5: The Death Sentence

From 1.5's view:

I lay on my bed, on my left side. I look out into the distance, wondering when 30 is going to come home. I have no idea how I'm going to tell him...  
>I really can't believe this. I really can't believe that I'm pregnant.<br>I don't even know how any of this happened.

But, more than anything, I'm trying to face reality. I'm trying to plan everything out. It hurts so bad to think about it... I have to plans things out for when I have this baby. I have to plan what happens after. I have to how I want this land to operate after I die.

I don't even know if I'll tell anyone yet (other than 30, of course). I mean, of course there are others I can trust, but I fear that announcing it could cause that thing that attacked me to come back. I know she's still out there, and I know she's just waiting and waiting until we lower our defenses. If she finds out about this, she'll kill me and the baby. Though my death is inevitable at this point, I'd like to worry as little a possible while I'm still here. The baby, though... though I only found out today, I wouldn't want anything to happen to it. Really. I do want to tell some people, though. People I know I can trust with this secret. I'd like to tell 31, and 15 as well. I want to tell V, but I'm not sure when. I feel like she might nurses or doctors, and then they'll tell people, and it'll get out fast. 2 is the only one who knows, and I'm going to see him again tomorrow to try and figure out how all of this happened.  
>I sleep the full night, much heavier than normal. I wake up in the morning, feeling refreshed and much better than usual. I get out of bed, and run my fingers through my hair. I stretch, and walk over to the mirror. I look at myself again, actually feeling recognizable, this time. I still am me, just... pregnant-er. I feel my lower abdomen and just breathe for a few moments. The door opens without warning. I turn around at the speed of light, trying to pretend that I'm not looking to see how pregnant I am.<br>"Hey." V says. "Are you alright?"  
>"Yeah, I'm all good." I say. "What's up?"<br>"I was just checking up on how you were doing."  
>"I'm feeling better." I say. "I'm going to go meet up with a doctor again today."<br>"You went to the doctor?" she says, surprised. "How'd it go?"  
>"It went okay. We're pinpointing what I have and how it got triggered."<br>"You figured it out? What's wrong?" she seems so genuinely concerned, but I'm afraid to say it.  
>"Would you mind if I kept it to myself for now? I hope you don't mind, but I just really want to figure everything out first before I mention anything."<br>"Of course." she responds. "Is it serious, though?"  
>"Kinda... but I'll be fine." I hope she can't tell that I'm lying. I want to tell her, but I just can't yet.<br>"You'll be fine? 1.5, two days ago you threw up all over the floor and then passed out in it. You can't just 'be fine' that quickly."  
>"I feel better, V. Please don't worry about it."<br>"But-"  
>"I have everything under control."<br>"...okay. I'll take your word for it." she says. "I'm sorry, I'll back off. I'm just really worried about you."  
>"Don't sweat it." I smile at her, but I feel like it's a weak one.<br>"Good luck at the doctor's..." she says, leaving. "I hope you're okay. I'll talk to you later."  
>"Luckily 30 might be home by then." I say, still smiling.<br>"You betcha." she nods.  
>I'm almost looking forward to telling him, because I know this is something he wants. I stretch one more time, and as I look in the mirror, the ittiest bump sticks out when I bend a certain way. I make a mental note not to do that around everyone, because I'm almost positive they'll notice. I leave my room, and head to go see 2.<p>

Once again, he's still repairing the same thing. 15 is there this time, handing him tools and looking through a stack of papers.  
>I enter. 15 notices me first and greets me.<br>"You're looking so much better!" she says. "I was really worried about you, and so were a lot of others."  
>"Thank you... I'm a lot better." I say. I look at 2.<br>"Would you give me a few minutes to speak to 1.5? Go take a break, you deserve it."  
>"Alright." she says. "When do you want me to be back?"<br>"How does an hour sound?"  
>"Great." she says. "If you need me, you know where I'll be." she exits.<br>"Dear... are you alright?" he asks.  
>"Yeah, I'm okay. I feel pretty good today, but I just wanted to sort all of this out."<br>"How so?" he asks.  
>"We need to get everything in order. I need to know how far along I am, how big I'll get... all that stuff."<br>He nods the same way he did yesterday, and has me sit on the same table. He asks me to lay down. I feel the world start spinning again. Though I've completely realized my situation, I'm still so shocked that all of this happening, and this fast, at that. I just close my eyes and breathe.  
>"Let's just start by figuring out where you might be."<br>He places his hand on my abdomen, feeling around where my little bump is, and referring to a book showing women along each week. He does a lot of poking with the tips of his fingers and tries to estimate the size of the bump. He looks at the book one more time.  
>"I hate to ask you this... but... when was the last time... you..." he doesn't know how to ask me when the last time I had sex was.<br>"June 19th." I chuckle. "You're such an old man, 2." He laughs back at me.  
>"I'm trying to respect you and your privacy, 1.5."<br>"I know, I'm just messing with you, 2."  
>After a few more moments, he closes the book and puts a semi-serious, but encouraging look on his face.<br>"So... according to my estimations, you're between three or four weeks along, maybe almost five. You'll be due in late March."  
>"...wow." is all I manage to say. I close my eyes for a second, and try to stay calm.<br>"You're shaking, dear."  
>I sit up, and swing my legs over the edge of the table.<br>"I'm scared, 2."  
>"Don't be. Motherhood is a wonderful thing."<br>"I'm sure it is..." I say, putting my head down. "You... you know why I couldn't do this to begin with, right?"  
>"I thought it was because you were brought to life incomplete..."<br>"Not only that, 2. It's more because this was unsafe for me."  
>"You are quite little... but because of that, you probably won't get to be that big."<br>"Good point... but I already know that I probably won't survive the birth..." I look down, trying to hold myself together. "I can't stop it. I'm going to die, 2." I feel a tear leave my eye and trickle down my cheek."  
>"Don't think like that." he says with reassurance. "I'll be there for you every step of the way so that you can make it through this."<br>"I suppose..." I say. 2 hugs me.  
>"It's all going to be alright, my dear."<br>"Maybe... but there is one other thing I wanted to ask you about."  
>"What is it?"<br>"How long can I hide this for? I fear there's still a threat out there... and I don't want anyone to know until she's gone."  
>"I understand." he nods. "Perhaps I can develop something for you. It'll take a few weeks, but it might help you out."<br>"I'm listening..." I say.  
>"I can create some sort of shot that will change the chemical balance in your blood. It will slow down your pregnancy, making it less noticeable."<br>"That sounds great."  
>"There may be a few drawbacks, but I'll figure those out once I actually make the medicine."<br>"Alright. So, please tell me again the whole overview of where I stand."  
>"You're about a month along. You won't get very big when you do start showing. It'll be easy to hide. I'm making medicine to help you."<br>"Okay, cool. Thank you so much."  
>"It's no problem, my dear. Come see me every few days so that we can check up on you and the baby."<br>"Sounds good to me." I hug 2 and leave.

Later in the evening, I'm looking out the window of my office, waiting to see 30 coming in the distance. After about an hour or so of pacing and rehearsing how I'm going to tell him, the sun goes down and it gets dark. I decide not to deprive myself of sleep, because that can only hurt me right now. I go to bed, hoping 30 will be here in the morning. I dream about him as I sleep... his warm hugs, his big eyes, his smile. I dream that I tell him that I'm having a baby, and his eyes light up. He hugs me, overjoyed. At the same time though, we both pretend not to worry about the fact that the clock is ticking for me. We just hold each other really tight like the night we did before he left. I wake up the next morning, feeling refreshed and confident, ready to tell him when he comes home.  
>I meet V in my office, smiling happily about 30 coming home. Just then, we hear footsteps coming rapidly down the hall. 27 bursts in the door, with 16 by his side. They are both panting, and then I take a closer look at 27. His number on his front is sliced open, with little bits of blood oozing out. Just then, I realize that 27 and 16 escaped. The person I've been dying to see may not have been so lucky.<p>

From -1.5's view:

V rushes up to 27, freaking out and asking him frantically what happened.  
>"We were about to leave our campsite, and all of a sudden, this girl, who looked like 1.5, just came out of nowhere. She had glowing red eyes, and she had others with her, who also looked like very distorted versions of some of us." he pauses to choke on his breath.<br>"She just came in and attacked us. She was standing somewhere outside our campsite, and then she just lunged in, attacking us and taking some of the guys back to wherever she's been hiding out."  
>"She didn't... kill anyone, did she?" I ask, walking closer to the boys.<br>"Well, not at the campsite. Wherever she dragged the guys off to might be a totally different story."  
>"Are you the only ones that got away?"<br>"Yeah, she and others took everyone else."  
>"Oh... I see." I put my head down.<br>"I hate to say it, but the first person she took was 30."  
>I cannot find words... 30, as well as many friends, have been kidnapped. I feel like my belly is hurting, almost as if the baby was crying about its now missing father.<br>"Do you... do you know where they could possibly be?"  
>"I think they were taken up northwest. I'm not positive, but that's probably the direction they went." he looks at me. "I'm so, so sorry."<br>"It's..." My hand brushes over my abdomen for just a second. "It's okay, it's fine. We'll find him and the others... either that or they'll find their way back."  
>"Of course." he says. "Also... are you alright? 30 mentioned that you were extremely sick."<br>"Yeah, I'm much better, thank you."  
>"He was really worried about you. We were rushing to get home so that he could see you."<br>My heart sinks a little. He was so close to being here, and now none of us have any idea what happened to him. Now that I figured out what's going on with me, I was actually looking forward to not doing this alone, but that hope's been pretty much shattered. We get 27 to the hospital to fix him up, and while we're there he gives me an explanation of happened during the trip. He recalls how the attack happened so suddenly and early in the morning. I listen, trying to figure out if there's anywhere where he and the others could be. When I figure out nothing, whether it be because pregobrain is setting in or if there really is no way of knowing, I leave 27 to let him rest for the night. When I get back to my office, 28 is waiting by the door. He looks anxious to tell me something.  
>"Hey... I'm sorry to hear about what happened." he says.<br>"Oh, uh... it's okay. We'll get to the bottom of it. I'm glad to see you're okay."  
>"Yeah, I got discharged yesterday and I wanted to come see you." he smiles a little. "I have to tell you something important."<br>"Good... what is it?" I say. His neutral expression makes me feel like he's going to say something bad.  
>"Okay so... I never got to talk to you after the first time I got discharged."<br>"Uh huh..."  
>"So out of my hospital room door, one night I heard really weird sounds." he pauses. "I'm not sure if it was all in my head... but I got up to see what it was. It was coming from the medicine closet, and when I looked I could see a red glow coming through the panels on the door."<br>I pause for a second, feeling like I'm filled with air. I can't believe it. Someone did this to me.  
>"W-wow." I say. "I'm going to have to look into that."<br>"Yeah." he says. "I was just hoping it didn't affect you or anyone else going to get medicine."  
>"Eh, probably not." If I were far along enough, the baby would have just punched me in the breathing compartment for lying to my friend. Actually, I don't have to lie to my friend. I think I'll feel better if I tell him.<br>"28..." I say. I walk over to my door and close it. "I think I have to tell you something in exchange."  
>"Okay..." he says.<br>"You're all clear, right? No brain damage? You're not going to, uh, blurt things out...?"  
>"Yep, I'm all clear. No damage whatsoever."<br>My hands tremble.  
>"Can you... can you keep a secret? Like, a REALLY big secret?"<br>"Yeah... are you okay?" he gives me a worried look.  
>"Yes. Do you promise you won't tell anyone?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Well... you just told me how you heard those sounds in the medicine cabinet, and... I think it has something to do with my situation."<br>"I heard you were sick."  
>"I wouldn't say sick... just going through a natural phase."<br>He looks at me, confused.  
>"I uh, I'm pregnant."<br>"Dude... no way!" he shouts.  
>"Ssshhh!" I whisper. "This is BAD! Only you, me, and 2 know about this. V doesn't know, 30 doesn't know, and we can't tell ANYONE. It's not safe!"<br>"I won't tell." he says. "But still, congrats."  
>"Yeah..." I put my head down. "You know where this is going... right?"<br>"No."  
>"I wasn't built for this, 28. It might kill me."<br>"Oh my god..." he whispers, giving me a hug. "I have your back. I'll try to help you whenever I can. You're too good of a friend; I won't let you get hurt."  
>"Thank you." I say.<br>"I'm sorry 30 isn't here to help you. It must be hard."  
>"Yeah, it's rough, but we'll get through it." I feel like my words are just meaningless sounds with no real hope behind them.<br>"If you need anything... make sure to let me know. I won't let you go through this alone."  
>"Thank you." I say. "I-it means the world right now."<br>"It's no problem. I'll be happy to help you." he smiles, and looks out the window, almost sadly. Like he wishes that 30 was the first person to have the new shared with him. If he were here, I would have told him in an instant. I just need the support. Not just from 30, but from my friends, and from the people who can help me through this.

After one more day, there's really no updates on where 30 might be. I take the day off because I'm feeling a little nauseated again, and because I have a meeting with a friend.  
>He pulls up in what could be a monster, compared to the size of anyone around here. I find it less than scary, because I understand it can do barely any harm, and is only meant to make travel easier. My giant of a friend steps out of his vehicle and towers above the land. He looks down at me, smiling, in the same manner that a special (but currently vacant) someone does. He gets down on one knee and puts his hand to the ground, letting me climb on.<br>"Air's pretty thin up there, huh?" I joke. He chuckles.  
>"It's just fine. Long time no see!" he responds.<br>"I know. At least we can catch up." I smile. Doctor S puts the hand I'm standing on up to his shirt pocket, and slips me in. He sits back in the seat of his car, lifts me out of his pocket, and gently puts me down where a cupholder and stick-shift are placed. He starts the car, and everything starts moving. My stomach lurches a little bit, as I've only been exposed to this kind of movement once.  
>"You okay?" he jokes.<br>"Yeah, just a teeny bit uneasy. I'll elaborate once we get to the lab."  
>"Sounds good to me. So how's everyone doing?"<br>"I mean, who's here is okay, who isn't is in a bit of pickle... to put it lightly."  
>"I see. Are you going to wait to elaborate on that too, or...?"<br>"I'll finish first and then explain."  
>"Alrightly. How's your boy toy?" he raises an eyebrow, smirking.<br>"We've got an issue or two... he doesn't know about one yet... but we'll get on the same page eventually."  
>"Did 25 try to break you guys up again?" he asks.<br>"No, he minds his own business. I'm not worried about him at all."  
>"So what's the deal, then?"<br>"I have so many things to tell you, but I feel like I shouldn't blurt any of them out while you're driving a car. That's not a good idea, really."  
>"I gotcha."<br>"So..." I say "How are things on your end? Good, or not so much?" I ask.  
>"They're actually pretty okay." he smiles. "We do miss you guys, but we've been doing a lot of work, and we're all getting along."<br>"Even you and Doctor G?"  
>"Yeah, I'd say so."<br>"Wow." I say. "Good for you guys. I'm glad things are going well."  
>After a while of conversation, we arrive at the lab. I take the place in, as if I haven't been here in more than a decade. I hear talking from another room, but I assume whoever is there will come out soon to see me.<br>"So, I'm not driving anymore." he scratches his head. "What's happening."  
>"So, you asked me how 30 is doing..." I pause to find words. "He... he went missing a day or two ago. Someone kidnapped him... we think."<br>"Oh my god..." he says. "How are you holding up?"  
>"I'm sad. But I know we'll find him."<br>"I'm sure. So, what did you mean about having 'an issue or two?'"  
>"The first issue is that he's missing. The second is just... bizarre. And scary. 30 being missing makes it so much harder."<br>"What's happened?" he says, eyes a little wide.  
>"I mean, I'm still trying to piece this together myself, so I'll just explain what I know so far."<br>"Alright." he nods.  
>"So, 30 left for a trip the day after his birthday. A week before that, I got a shot, and it made me feel pretty damn awful. I put my discomfort aside to spend 30's birthday with him. 30 sent me a transmission a week later, saying the trip needed be extended. That bascially ended up turning into a month."<br>"Damn." is all he manages to say.  
>"Around that time, I started finding myself exhausted. A few mornings later I woke up feeling ill, which turns into a tale of me passing out in my own vomit at work."<br>"Ew." he chuckles. "You're okay now, right?"  
>"I'm getting there." I say. "It happened again later in the day, so I went to see 2 the next morning..."<br>"Uh huh..."  
>"Long story short, the shot I got was the wrong one, and this is where my issue is."<br>"I can understand why."  
>"The shot I got was a fertility treatment. There's a baby in me right now."<br>"Oh shit..." he murmurs.  
>"Indeed..." I put head down. "I'm... I'm about five weeks... hopefully 30 will come back soon."<br>"I'm... I'm so sorry. It must be tough."  
>"I'll be okay. My main concern, other than the father of this child coming back, is if I'll make it through the birth. I'm not sure that I will."<br>He frowns. "I think you can do it. You're a really strong girl."  
>"I'm going to have to be." I smile weakly.<br>"You're gonna be okay, I'm sure of it." he lifts me off the ground and onto his shoulder. I hug the little bit of him that I can, and he puts his hand on me. It's warm and makes me feel at ease.  
>"Thank you... I really need this right now..."<br>"I'm sure. I'm here for you."  
>"And I can't thank you enough."<br>I feel much better after telling him... I feel safe, protected, and loved, just I would if 30 were here. I feel less scared after sharing my situation with others, and best of all, I'm beginning to feel hope for the future. Maybe I'm overthinking all of this. Maybe all I'm worried about - 30, threats to the settlement, and even my own health, are not as bad as they seem. I just want the people to be safe, and for 30 to come home so I can tell him that I'm pregnant. I just want everything to settle. It's all I could hope for right now.

From 30's view:

It's dark when I first wake up. I find myself on my back, laying on a cold surface that's hard like concrete. My eyes take a minute or two to adjust to how dark it is, wherever I am. Looking up, the only thing I can see other than darkness is a crack in the ceiling, where only a small bit of what seems like daylight beams from it. I blink my eyes a few more times, and they adjust more to the lack of lighting. I place my hands firmly on the ground to lift myself up. Facing forward, I see a flickering orangey-yellow light, most likely some kind of contained flame, lighting up a wall and what seems like a doorway. I get up from the floor and step towards the light. It casts a shadow into the room I'm in, and just before I hit into them I see bars which seemingly are meant to keep me in here. I shake them just a little to see if I'm locked in. (Yes, yes I am.)  
>I must have made a noticeable amount of noise, because I hear someone calling out in response to it.<br>"Hello?" the voice shouts. It only takes me a moment to match the voice up with a person.  
>"36!" I shout to the doorway mentioned before. "It's you, right?"<br>"Yeah! Is that 30 talking to me?"  
>"Yeah, it's me."<br>"I-I saw they took you first. I thought they killed you."  
>"Nope, I'm here. I'm not dead."<br>"Thank goodness."  
>"So... do you know where we are?" I ask.<br>"We're in prison, that's for sure... but otherwise, let me tell you what else I know."  
>"Go ahead."<br>"Well, you remember getting attacked, right?"  
>"Absolutely."<br>"I think they dragged us to an underground lair. Like, this is their dungeon and they just keep us here until we die, lose our minds, or they kill us."  
>"You said that a little too calmly for comfort." I joke. "Also, who is 'they?'"<br>"I'm just stating some of the possible purposes. 'They' refers to the people with the tattered fabric and the glowing red eyes."  
>"We need to think why they dragged us here. There has to be a reason."<br>"Just to do emotional damage, I think."  
>"Maybe..." I say, quietly.<br>"I bet 1.5 is crushed that you... and the rest of us are missing."  
>"Absolutely. We have to get out of here. I have to get home to my girlfriend."<br>"We'll find a way."  
>"You're super smart, and I'm strong. I'm sure we can find a way out."<br>"I think so. If we had 24 here it wouldn't be a problem."  
>"Yeah, 24's a genius. Why did he stay back again?"<br>"His wife is pregnant. He has bigger responsibility at home than out here." he jokes.  
>His statement shakes me a little. I don't know why, but it just makes me wonder more and more about how sick 1.5 is, and if she'll be okay by the time I get home. 36 notices that his statement caught me off guard.<br>"I know 1.5 is really sick..." he murmurs. "But we'll get home."  
>"I wish you could be sure about that." I say, sadly. "I love my girlfriend... and I know you have family at home that you miss..."<br>"I do miss my family." he pauses. "We'll get out, I swear."  
>"I suppose..." I say, walking slowly around my cell. I sit against a wall, which I can now see because my eyes have adjusted to the dark. I sigh.<br>"It's gonna be okay." 36 says. "We have a chance."  
>As soon as he finishes speaking, we hear a loud sound, much like an impact. Then another thud after that, like a rock hitting dense metal. It stops for a few seconds.<br>"Wh- What was that?" 36 says to me, sounding scared and flustered.  
>"I don't know." I hear him run to the back of his own cell.<br>We hear the sound of a door opening, and then light footsteps coming closer. I look out the door to see her standing there - eyes glowing red, claws looking newly sharpened.  
>"So..." she says. "You want to go home..."<p>

From 1.5's view:

I wake up in the morning, feeling peaceful and safe. I stayed at the lab for the night, as I was too tired to go home. Doctor S and I talked later in the night yesterday, and we cleared up a mystery or two about my pregnancy. We figured out for sure how far along I am, to be exact - five weeks and one day. We also figured out who caused this - it was the red-eyed girl that looks like me... she must have snuck into the hospital before I came to get my shot, and switched up the medicines or something. It would explain why 28 heard the noises and saw a red glow in the medicine room. It's really the only thing that makes sense, unless 30, for whatever reason, switched them out because he wanted a child regardless of whether I'd live or die. I highly doubt that would ever happen, though. He knew very well what would happen to me if I ever got pregnant. Unfortunately, now we're going to find out.  
>I slept well, in the bed I'd sleep in when I still lived in the lab. When I woke up, I left my room and walked into the lab, to see Doctor H brewing morning coffee for the others. She notices me and kind of just looks at me with this sympathetic expression.<br>"Hey there." she remarks, with a hint of drowsiness in her voice.  
>"Good morning."<br>She pours the newly-made coffee into a mug, creating a small could of steam.  
>"So, Doctor S told me you've gotten yourself into a bit of a situation."<br>"Did he tell you?"  
>"Well... no. He told me to bring it up with you. He said it's pretty serious."<br>"I'd say so."  
>"So what exactly did you manage to do?" She puts the mug down on the counter. "Bust an organ? Cause a landslide out in the wasteland? Did a group of people walk in while you and your man were up and at it?"<br>"No..." I laugh. "I did bust a vessel in my back, but that was supposed to be fixed. Funny enough, that's what's caused the main problem."  
>"I'll fix the vessel if something's still wrong..."<br>"Well, actually..." I stammer. "The vessel's far down in my back. Where one of the last vertebrae meets the sacrum... at least that's what I was told."  
>"I'd just get it from the outside. You could stay awake, and I'd only have to make a small incision."<br>"My personal doctor was going to take care of it... but we found something out... and that's my big issue."  
>"Is another bone or organ blocking it or something?"<br>"Well... sort of." I pause. "There's actually a baby blocking it..."  
>She stops everything she's doing, and just looks at me.<br>"Oh... oh my god..." her mouth hangs open a little. "B-but how?"  
>"I think I walked into a trap..." I explain.<br>I spend the next few minutes elaborating on everything that happened. She listens closely, but seems to shocked about this whole mess. She's absolutely not the first to be caught off guard by this - I really would be surprised if she wasn't. I tell her everything I know, and then she pauses, asking me how 30's handling all of this. I tell her that's another problem, and that he went missing the day after I found out, and hasn't returned in a few days. She gives me more sympathy, and says she's so sorry about everything that's happened. Doctor V enters the room, and picks up some coffee. Doctor H just looks at me, with eyes full of worry. It seems like she wants me to tell her, so I guess I will.  
>"Hey 1.5! It's been a while!" she says with a smile, just like her counterpart back at the settlement.<br>"Hello..." I murmur. She pours herself coffee just as Doctor H did before.  
>"I wouldn't sip that coffee yet... I have news."<br>"Oh... alright. What's up?"  
>"I'm having a baby."<br>Once again, a shocked reaction occurs. Once again, I have to explain. And once again, I have to remind myself that the only person who I need to announce this to has disappeared.

The day passes, and we carry on. All of us just talk about everything that's happened, in the lab, in the settlement, and of course everything with the baby. Eventually, I begin to find myself tired and achy. Doctor S brings me to his car, and we drive home. We spend plenty of the drive talking about the baby, and everything that's probably going to happen.  
>"You have to keep me updated on this, alright. How about... once or twice a month, I'll come and get you and we can do check-ups and make sure you're alright."<br>"Sounds good to me."  
>"Okay. You're going to need all the support you can get right now... and I'd like to be there for you."<br>The drive ends, and he lets me down onto the dirt.  
>"Oh! Before you go, I have something for you. It might make all of this a little easier."<br>"Oh, uh... okay. I don't know what you're giving me, but still, thank you for being here for me."  
>"It's no problem at all." He's already on one knee, so that he could put me down. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a ball of fluffy fabric. He neatens it up with his finger and places it in my arms. I look at it more closely. It is green, the same shade that 30 is. I feel the texture, which is all too familiar.<br>"We had extra fabric left over after we were done constructing him... I had found it a few days before you showed up, and when I heard 30 was missing, and... your other situation... I figured I'd give you something of his until everything settles. You know... you'll have a piece of him with you wherever you go."  
>"I see..." I murmur, clutching the fabric tighter. "Thank you, thank you so much."<br>His gift is so thoughtful, and makes me feel better. I'm sure it's kind of weird to some that he gave me an unused clipping of my missing boyfriend's skin, but the feel of it... the idea that at least a part of him is here with me and the baby... is just so soothing.  
>I make it back home, and V is there to greet me.<br>"Glad to see you're back! How'd it go?"  
>"We just talked and stuff... about 30... and how I was sick... T-they gave me this."<br>I present to her the roll of green fleece that Doctor S gave me. She just looks at it, looking a bit weak when absorbing all the sentiment within the gift.  
>"He wanted us to have a piece of him with us. It's leftover from when he was built..."<br>"Wow..." she says. "So he'll be here in spirit?" she chuckles a little, but stays mostly serious, knowing how much I miss him.  
>"I'm just gonna got to my room and get settled." I tell her. "If you need me, that's where I'll be. If not, then I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."<br>"Alright 1.5. Goodnight."  
>I make it up to my room, wondering if this gift has any other sort of meaning behind it, besides the one Doctor S explained to me. I feel like the longer I hold the fabric, the heavier it gets. The longer I feel it with my hands, and look at the color of it, I begin to feel my heart sinking. I miss him so bad... I just want him to come home. I just want to hug him and kiss him, and tell him how much I love him. I want him to come home and smile about how we've been missing each other so bad, and that we're reunited... I just want to see his face light up when I tell him that he's going to be a dad... I want so many things, but right now I just want everything to be okay.<br>I put the fabric down, along with all of my worries. (Well, actually, most of them stay with me.)  
>I don't really quite know where to put it, considering it's a roll of bright green, unused fabric. Then, an idea comes to me. It seems like it would be very comforting, but maybe a but strange. I think if others knew about my situation, they'd understand that I'm slowly becoming more emotionally stressed, as 30 is missing for longer and I'm getting bigger and my due date is gradually getting closer... It's all just so much to take in...<br>I grab the fabric and unroll it, and place it on my bed. I make my way over to the pillows, and grab the fluffiest one. I straighten it out, and place the fleece over it, wrapping it all the way around and tucking it in so it stays. I place it in 30's spot on the bed, step away, and observe. The color makes my heart sink again, thinking that this my be the only thing I'll ever have from him... well, mostly.  
>I find myself looking out my window for a little while, watching the wind blow dust and debris across the wastelands. I look for shadows and figures of anyone who might be have gotten away from the ones who attacked and took them. The sun slowly retreats for the day, beyond the horizon. I get sidetracked for a while, once again thinking about 30 and our baby. I think about how everyone I've told wants to look out for me and make sure that nothing happens to me. Once the sun disappears, I shake these thoughts and watch the night sky light up the world as if it were still day. The glow of the moon and stars reflects off of the metal and plastics in the endless rubble, the only remnants of the world that once was. A part of me aches, thinking that the people who created me had so suffer through such an earth-shattering event that could have destroyed their lives even more than it has now. I end up thinking about them... as well as my very existence... when my construction was happening, the doctors took down notes about my capabilities as a being... I don't think they had a lot in mind for me, and for a while, I was convinced I wasn't much either. I was an experiment - a bare minimum with flaws that others would see and be sure to remove upon the next.<br>I envision my blueprints, and this wave of discomfort washes onto me... when they were sketching me out... they drew my internal workings. I shiver thinking about how my blueprints literally have a blank space in the abdomen... because, according to that piece of paper, there's just no way I could ever have a baby. I groan, and discontinue leaning on the windowsill. I stand just a step away from it, so that the light from the cosmos still shines down on me. I look down at my feet, and then to my abdomen. The thought of the blueprints crosses my mind again, because, you know, I'll never ever get pregnant. There's just no way. In my brain, I scoff, thinking about how tired I've been, and how I've ached, and felt like throwing up, because ironically enough, I've been plagued by symptoms and hardships of the first trimester. It's strange how all of this happened to work out.  
>I think for a little longer, then retire to the bed before it gets any later. I get under the covers, trying to warm up a little. My thoughts from before come back a little, and it puts a bit of a damper on my mood. I stretch for a moment, and my hand touches something soft. My face instantly changes into a smile, and my heart flutters. I turn over, hoping to see my dear 30, home safe and sound. I feel like I could scream, knowing he's here. All I want to do is blurt out how much I love him and miss him and that I'm pregnant with his child but all I see is the green pillow that I had wrapped before.<br>I feel like my heart shattered for a moment... I miss him so bad that just one little touch of something soft reminded me of him. I just look at the pillow, and then down at my abdomen. I press my hand on it, and feel my little bump. I look back up at the pillow, and pull it close to me. I wrap my arms around it, and place my head on it, the way I'd normally sleep next to 30.

30... I clench the pillow tighter, and I feel it brush my bump. He'd be so happy if he were here...  
>If he were here... it's just so hard to accept...<br>I begin to think again about what could have happened to him, and I start to ask myself if he's been killed by that thing...  
>I get so nervous about it that I almost forget to take a breath. I gasp a little, then look at the fabric, and then think of 30... and I just lose it. I feel myself welling up with tears... and I just squeeze the pillow, letting them run down face. I murmur things to myself, just begging to anything that he'll come back. I don't know what I would do without him, especially now... I clench the pillow, weeping, hoping on every single star I looked upon before that 30, the most wonderful person in the world, the man of my dreams, the father of this child, will just somehow, some way, manage to come home. I would do anything to have him back - there is nothing in the world right now that I need more than his presence. I fall asleep clenching the pillow, wet with tears. I don't know what's happening to my mind... Maybe I'm just moody from... natural causes, but I need to be stronger than this. Crying won't get him get back here, looking for him will. After last night, I saw myself at a very low point, and I don't want that to happen again. I'm assembling a team to track down 30 and the others who are missing, and we WILL find them, no matter what. I think about the baby growing, little by little, and begin to feel empowered. I decide that there is nothing that should stop me. From now on, I am taking the offensive. We will find 30. We will save everyone who is missing. I will live to see this child be born. I'm going to be strong, and from now on, I refuse to let anything in this land try to stop me.<p>

From -1.5's view:

"Alright everyone, listen up."  
>The citizens pile into the town square, awaiting news on what's happened. They all look at me up on this podium, anxious to know what's going on. V, 28 and a few of the other officials stand near me, listening. 28 nods at me, smiling.<br>"We've run into a problem. On their trip, our people were attacked."  
>I receive gasps and looks of worry.<br>"They were taken somewhere northwest. In total, we are missing twelve of our citizens, all male. That would include 11, 12, 13, 17, 18, 21, 22, 30, 34, 36, 37, and 38. The only ones who escaped from the attackers were 27 and 16."  
>The audience looks over at them.<br>"Now..." I pause. "I will not let our captured friends stay missing for long. I promise to you all to have them back here as soon as I possibly can. They are our friends, and family members, and... perhaps more. But I swear, starting today, that I will spend every moment I can tracking each one of them down, and devising a plan to get them home safe and sound. We have officials and specialists checking the route to see where they disappeared, and where they might be now."  
>I pause, and I watch the reactions from the crowd. My stomach turns a little.<br>"Once we figure that out, we will carry out one of two options. Though I highly doubt this will work, some sort of negotiation should be in order. If that doesn't work, which is... plausible... we'll travel to the place, break in, get every one of them out, and get them home. Unfortunately, this is all still in early stages. We only have an idea where they could be, but we are quickly making progress. We will work every single day until we find them all. I swear, we will get them all home, and we will make sure that whoever did this will never do any harm to this town again!"

The people cheer, and wave their hands in the air. I exit the podium, my head feeling as if it were going to fall off.

"You were awesome." 31 praises me. "Very strong."  
>"You think so?" I ask. "I think I got a little off topic."<br>"Don't worry, you were great."  
>I take a look around the room. 31 and 24's home is so nice. It's very quaint and I feel safe there. I love visiting them, they're such a sweet couple, and an even more wonderful family, now that they have 55, their daughter.<br>I held 55 just once, about an hour or so after she was born. It was only for a few minutes, but I remember how I felt when I looked at her. Her features were so small - she began to make me think twice about having a child - little did I know that it was already too late for me to decide that for myself... by the time I met 31's baby, I was already a few weeks pregnant.  
>Just as I am thinking about 31 and 24's lovely daughter, I hear her cry coming from the other room. The cry shakes me a little. At some point in the future, I'm going to be hearing that all the time, and I'm going to have to respond (well, if I don't die, of course).<br>"Oh, dear." she puts her hand to her cheeks. "I'll be right back."  
>She scurries away into the next room, and I hear her pick up the baby, and then trying to comfort her. She cries a little less, and 31 brings her out to where I stand.<br>"Shhh..." she whispers. "It's alright..."  
>"She's precious." I say. "You're so lucky."<br>"She really is the sweetest thing, 1.5. Would you like to hold her?"  
>"Oh, yeah, of course." I stutter. "Let me see how I am at this." I chuckle.<br>"I bet you're great."  
>31 gently places 55 into my arms. She is soft and gentle, and holding her makes me feel really special, especially considering the fact that I'm now a sacred vessel of life that's going to be doing this a lot.<br>"I think she really likes you. You're a natural!" she goes quiet for a minute. "I mean... I hope this isn't hard on you... I know you can't... well... have one, and I don't want you to think I'm r-"  
>"No, no. Don't worry at all." I smile at her. I hold the baby closer to me, supporting her head and bottom. She cuddles up to me, nuzzling her head onto my chest. "She's adorable."<br>"Oh, she's my whole world... I'd do anything for her. I'd go through all that pain again if I had to, because I love her so much."  
>I shudder... all of that pain... that's the scariest part... that's the part I'm going to dread the most... if I even make it through.<br>"You're lucky." she jokes. "You'll never have to go through that. It was difficult, to say the least. But, to see your baby for the first time... to look into it's little eyes... it's all so worth it."  
>"Would you ever do it again?" I ask quietly, trying to keep 55 calm.<br>"Yes, I would. In fact, I talked to 24 about it recently... we're thinking about it."  
>"Oh, well, congrats to you both." I joke. "When are you thinking?"<br>"Maybe another six months or so. Not to get off track, but you're taking care of 55 really well."  
>"Thank you." I say. "This is practice I'm going to need."<br>She looks at me, puzzled.  
>"Going back to you having another baby... maybe if you wait a few more months, the timing'll be just right, and our kids can grow up together. Maybe they'll be good friends just like we are." I laugh.<br>"1.5!" she gasps. "Are you... are you joking?!" a huge smile appears on her face.  
>"Not at all... I'm... I'm pregnant."<br>"Oh my goodness! How? I thought you couldn't-"  
>"Yeah... neither did I." I joke. "I walked into a trap, I think. But I'm trying to make the best of all of this."<br>"I just... Congrats!" She puts her hands out for me to give 55 back to her, so I do. 31 brings her into the other room and places her back in her crib, then re-enters the room. She smiles at me happily and gives me a big hug.  
>"I'm so happy for you... I-I can't even tell you're pregnant! How far along are you?"<br>"About eight weeks, I believe."  
>"Oh, wow! You have to tell me everything! How have you been feeling? Does 30 know? When are you due?"<br>I chuckle, and explain all I know to her, even about the fact that I might die. She listens the whole way through, giving me a look of sympathy and encouragement.  
>"I think you'll make it through, and I think you'll be a great mother."<br>"Thanks..." I say. "This is all just so... bizarre, though. I-I mean if I predicted what my life would be like a year ago, I would have never even come close to envisioning this.  
>"It seems like you're dealing with this pretty well so far."<br>"Eh, I'm trying - I'm actually going to the doctor in a little while to get a shot." I explain that to her too, and how it's going to help me do this. 2 finally developed it, and we're injecting it when I'm exactly eight weeks (which is today, roughly). We're doing this at a even marker so that it's easier to keep track of. The injection's going to contain chemicals that'll slow down the balance in my body that's regulating my pregnancy. It'll extend the time until the baby is due, so I'll be pregnant for much longer. But, on the bright side, taking a longer time to grow will help my body adapt to this condition, making me far less likely to be injured, and even lower my risk of death. Who would think I might actually get to see the baby and hold him or her after having it? I might... live. Perhaps all of this isn't as bad as it seems.

"Alright..." 2 murmurs. "Let me just give you some fair warning..."  
>"Eh, go ahead." I laugh.<br>"I've decided to give you five injections, one every two days. This medicine is experimental, so I don't want to give you a large dose all at once. Your body might have a reaction that's pretty... violent."  
>"Really now?" I joke. "I'm already not doing so hot in general, so, y'know, whatever."<br>"I'm still not going to make it tougher on you than it needs to be."  
>"Understood." I say, lifting my arm to him. This all feels a bit like deja-vu. "Let's get this over with."<br>He holds my arm and injects one-fifth of the needle's contents into me. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as the damn shot that started this whole mess did. In fact, it's not even bad at all. It's actually... tolerable. Maybe this pregnancy won't hurt me as much as I think. Maybe I still have a chance...  
>"Okay, there you go." 2 says proudly, rubbing the spot in my arm where he put the needle. "So, when we finish this, your new due date will be..." He looks at his calendar and counts the months with his fingers. "August - late August. So, around twelve months."<br>"Wow." I say. "That's... forever."  
>"But, it could save you." he states quietly. "You can live."<br>"Right..." I pause. "A-and also if 30 comes back, he can spend as much time with, uh, us, as possible."  
>"That too. Well, do you have any questions?"<br>"Nah," I mumble, and but my hand on my lower abdomen. "I'm all good."  
>"Well then, you're welcome to say if you'd like, or if you're leaving, then have a nice day, I'll see you soon!"<br>"Alright 2, I'll talk to you in a couple of days." I say, walking out.  
>I get home, and sit on the side of the bed. I look at my calendar, and think about what on earth my live could be like in a matter of weeks or months. I try to wrap my head around the fact that I might still be pregnant at this time next year. 30 might be here. I might still be pregnant. I might have already have it. Or, I might already be dead. Who knows, I guess.<br>I'm due a year from now, so let the continuing mystery, and the true countdown, begin.

1.5:

My eyes shoot open, just as I start heaving again. This is getting old really fast. The worst part is, now that that shot is in me, the nausea probably won't wear off for EIGHT weeks now instead of four. It's nasty, I tell you.

After all of that blows over and I take care of the issue, I do my daily check of myself in the mirror. Still not looking pregnant (I think) but still coming off as pretty sick. That's the third time so far that I've become physically ill, and I can probably assume it won't be the last. Wonderful. I look down at my stomach, still unchanged, and just think to myself for a moment.  
>I'm having a baby. Like, it seems unreal. It's hard to think about, and even tougher to let sink in. But, besides the fact that it's hard to believe, I'm actually becoming... okay with this. I've even started to get attached to the baby, really. All in all, I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be, in fact, despite the sickness and what have you, I suppose I'm not doing so bad at all. When I feel the little firm spot that'll eventually get much bigger, I feel... love. I feel happy, like a mother typically would. It's really weird, in a way, surreal, even. All of this is weird, but I will admit there I some days where I do like this.<p>

There's still been no sign of 30, even after a month. He could be anywhere at this point, if he's even alive. 24 and I have been trying to trace where everyone could have gone, but to little avail. We're missing a few things that would link everything together. We found that there are more mangled, strange creations just like the one that looks like me, only making me more concerned to where everyone might be, if they happen to be living. Those... things - they have to be hiding somewhere. Just... where? They could be miles and miles out for all we know. This wasteland is so vast and expansive, we might never find them. Though I'm so scared, I don't want to give up hope. I have no reason to. If 30 comes home, we have a new life ahead of us. If he doesn't... Then I have new life ahead of myself that I'm sure he would have been happy with. And if I die, and 30's dead... well, the baby'll have lots of good people to take care of it. Regardless, I want everything to be okay. I want him to come home so we can all be happy.

I make my way down to 2's office, my stomach still aching a little. I have my weekly checkup, and he asks me all about how I'm feeling. I laugh off the fact that I woke up ill, but he makes note of it just in case it gets serious in the future. I've been pregnant for nine weeks, but technically, because of the shot, every one "week" I have is two actual weeks. It's moderately confusing, and it especially will be once I get to the later months. I'm feeling too many things from this pregnancy. I'm happy, really - but I'm just so, so scared and I wish I more control over my whole life right now.

I go into work every day hoping to find them, especially 30, who's in for a shock once he gets back here. We start finding a trail of events that might lead us to where they are. I can only hope it works, because I'm missing 30, and my friends who went as well, more and more every day. I need 30 here. I feel incomplete without him. I feel alone... and it's getting worse. I think it's because I'm pregnant and I'm subconsciously relying on the father of this child. God, I miss him. I love him so much, and I just feel so desolate without him here.

We call in 16 and 27, who escaped the attackers. They recall that our guys were taken up Northwest. We focus on the mapping up there, and try to track them down. No luck. Weeks pass. I hit ten weeks. Eleven. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen.

At fourteen weeks, I looked at myself in the mirror and found that I was showing just enough to notice. I now wear a loose jacket to work and around town every day in order to keep this to myself and the few people who know. Though I do want to keep this on the quiet side, I really am not too interested in making a big announcement and being all open about it. I really don't want all this attention, especially when I'm actually in labor. If I die, it'll be a much bigger deal. If I pass on, I'd just like for it to quiet and easy. The town will mourn, but it'll be much worse if the pregnancy goes public. My other half is missing, and I just feel like being quiet, I guess.  
>I wake up one morning in late November, and I look out the window. The town... it's that time of year - the first major snowstorm. It's bitter cold, and snowflakes are falling from the heavens quickly. I realize that the father of my child is out there, and my heart sinks. I realize that even with the progress we've made in our search, we can't actually go out looking. The town will be buried in snow, and it will be too dangerous for anyone except our doctor friends at the lab, which is eleven miles away. We are stuck like this. I issue orders for paths in the town to be cleared. We can only walk around town, but not leave. We are stuck here until at least late February. My heart aches, knowing there's nothing I can do but wait, take care of my growing baby, and watch myself grow... alone. It hurts so bad knowing we will have to wait out the winter. It will be months until I see 30 again.<p>

1.5:

It's the dead of winter. We will welcome a new year this evening. This year will be different - I will start the year alone. I will be pregnant until August, and thus this year I will have a child, as long as I survive.

I went to see 2 again today. I laid down in his office for a while, because my back was killing me. It's doing that more and more as time passes, but I try not to complain because I know it's only going to get worse. I fall asleep, and when I wake up, 15 is in the office, but not 2.  
>She greets me, and asks me if I'm alright. I tell her that I'm okay, but I've decided that I'll tell her about the pregnancy. I feel bad having gone this long without saying a word, but I guess I can just tell her now.<br>"Are you still sick?" she asks. "I see you in here all the time."  
>"Eh, yeah, unfortunately."<br>"Goodness 1.5, what on earth do you have? You've been sick for months!"  
>I pull my blanket up a little more because I'm cold.<br>"Do you really want to know?"  
>"Well, I don't want to intrude. I'm just kind of shocked and amazed at how long you've been ill."<br>"I'll absolutely tell you. But, please, don't mention it to anyone. Only a few people know."  
>"Alright..."<br>"I'm pregnant, actually."  
>"Woah!" she shouts. "I had no idea! I-I would have never seen that coming!"<br>"Yeah, you're telling me." I laugh. "I'm just trying to make the best of it."  
>"Well, congratulations!" she says with a smile.<br>"Thanks so much." I slide off the table and look at myself in the mirror like I did the day I found out I was pregnant.  
>"I'm so happy for you. I bet you're going to be a great mom."<br>"Ha, yeah." I joke. "Fantastic."  
>"Really! You're a leader, so just taking care of a kid should be easy for you!"<br>"Well, maybe." I laugh. 2 reenters the room.  
>"You're awake!" 2 says. "Feeling better?"<br>"Yeah, a lot. Thank you."  
>"Are you coming to the New Year's gathering tonight, 2?" 15 asks him.<br>"I should be there, I assume I'll be seeing you both?" We say yes. I wrap things up there and head to my office for a little while to gather some papers and clean my desk. I've hit a milestone... a few days ago I started getting the nursery ready. It's nothing much right now, but holy shit, I'm nesting. I'm getting ready to have a baby. Maybe that's why I'm cleaning my desk - "motherly urges" or something like that. Who knows? All I am sure about is that I'm nearly halfway there, and things are starting to get real. It's kind of weird, but also exciting - the best thing I can do is just be ready.

We gather into the room with a radio, and listen to 29 count down while she holds one of those fancy World-Time Watches. She found one a while ago, and apparently it's a very expensive one. It has a name on it, it was made by a guy named Louis Verron or something. But it's super accurate, or so I've heard. I feel my heart beat faster as the year ends. My friends and I are all gathered around the radio, eagerly waiting to start anew. We hit the next year, and we all shout happily as we ring in this new beginning. 15 sits next to me, and as soon as she finishes shouting in celebration, she grabs 6's face and kisses him. Aw. I look away, remembering that I haven't kissed 30 in six months. And, of course, looking the other way, I see 31 and 24, also embracing one another and getting awfully cozy. I sigh.

The winter is passing, just a day at a time. It's January, and there's still been no sign of 30... We need to find him, because I'm progressing and I'm getting scared that I can't do this without him. I am eighteen weeks and three days. Reality is truly setting in now.  
>We plan on waiting out the rest of the winter, and then once the snow melts, we will locate where these red-eyed people are hiding, make our way onto their land, and take our captured friends back. We need all of them back, and let's not forget, we need 30.<p>

Things have changed a little in the past few months, for the better, mostly. 24 says he's started pinpointing where those things are hiding, and we can very easily find where the guys might be soon. I trust his opinion, and I'm ready to have 31 tell him the news. I know he'll keep that secret safe.  
>Speaking of the news, the baby is doing well, and I feel so much better than I did. Dare I say it, but I'm actually starting to love being pregnant. I feel special, like I'm doing a really good and selfless thing. I am giving life. I am carrying a miracle, whatever you'd like to call it - I am a sacred vessel, hosting a being that is pure and wonderful (presumably... I sure hope it's wonderful). Though 30 is gone right now, this baby makes me feel happy, more and more each day, believe it or not. It makes me feel like a part of him is still here, watching over me as I move farther along in this journey. I can't wait for him to come home. I can't wait for him to see me and our baby. It kind of serves as a special reminder that he will always have a place within my heart, mind, and soul, no matter what happens.<br>I used to think the baby was a burden... and I mean, it has its cons but it's not as bad as I ever imagined. Despite the backaches and the sickness, I feel happy - fulfilled, in a way. It's hard to explain, but despite that being pregnant is hard on me, me spirits are staying high for the most part. The only thing that would ease all of this up is if you-know-who were to come home and give me some form of support. We'll find him eventually. I know we will. I hope.

Today is the eighteenth of January, and my birthday is tomorrow. But the best thing I could ever have asked for happened a day early. I woke up this morning, feeling a tad heavier than normal. I looked in the mirror, seeing that I've gotten a little bigger. And then I felt it. No, really. I felt it. The baby moved! It felt so weird, like bubbles, and then like pressure shifting down and to the side a little. I actually was kind of amazed by it. I'll admit, I loved it. I felt really... happy. And alive, too. Alive... whoever thought that something basically destined to kill me could fill me with such joy? Maybe all of this isn't so bad after all.

The next day, I decide to relax and enjoy my birthday with who I actually have around me. 28 takes me out, and 31, 24, 15, and 2 tag along. Everyone is inside for the day because it's snowy and cold, but all of us bundle up and head to the edge of town. We come across a frozen pond, and 28, being moderately impulsive, jumps on it, and starts sliding across the icy surface. He begins yelling and laughing, and we all watch, giggling at his childish nature. 24 joins him, surprisingly. 24 isn't really a fun guy most of the time, so it's a little unexpected. 31 encourages him and giggles. We both stay off the ice because, well, falling would be bad. I mean, I'm pregnant, and guess who else is? 31! (I guess 24 has to be at least a little fun, if you catch my drift, haha.) They both start goofing around, and 24 falls on the ice. It's hilarious, even he starts laughing. I decide to be a stupid idiot and step on the ice just a little, and I keep my balance. I slide towards the center of the pond, and just before I feel I might fall over, 28 catches me.  
>"Easy there, momma. Safety first." he says jokingly. The holds me and we slide over to solid ground. He helps me onto the bank, and smiles. I don't mean this in the romantic sense, but there's something about 28 that's cute. He's like, the biggest sweetheart, other than 30, of course. He's just so nice, and I really don't know why. He just is. I wish I was as nice as him. You know, 31 is really nice too. The only one from that clan that isn't nice is 24. Well, he can be, he's just usually too much of a wiseass to notice. He's just so smart though, and we need him. I guess he's not so bad. I guess most people, even the bad ones, aren't so bad. Even terrible people usually have at least one good trait. The only person I can think of that doesn't have good traits is that clone... well... she caused this (well, probably). And this preganacy... I actually have become thankful for. I think this baby might change my life for the better. I'm nervous for the future, but the least I can do is have a positive attitude.<p>

By the time I get home, the baby's moving and kicking again. It actually is kind of enjoyable. I feel it again when I get in bed, and I rub my belly. I look closely, to see my stomach shift just the slightest bit. I gasp a little, kind of in shock. But then I realize that it's a good thing, and that the baby's healthy. I breathe a sigh of relief a little, and I just feel really happy to be alive. Pretty sure a tear or two leaks out of the side of my eye. This experience is changing me. I used to never want to have a kid, like EVER. Now, I kind of am mad at myself for never giving it a thought. Even though I'm still in a bit of danger, I feel pretty up. It's hard to explain... My baby is moving and kicking, and I'm happy-crying a little because of how happy it makes me. Thinking about death doesn't really phase me as much. I don't really even feel bothered. I just want 30 to come home, and I want to have this baby. I'm actually getting excited.  
>Dare I say it, but even after all this trouble, I'm pretty sure I'm jubilant about this whole situation. I'm keeping my hopes and spirits up, and all I can say right now is this: I cannot wait to be a mother.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
